


The Last Three Archangels

by CrystalAzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Hunter Jessica Moore, M/M, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul





	1. Chapter 1

Deanoel thanks Miss Brigtion for her hospitality and leaves with Cassiel.

“So what do you think Cas?” he asks as they walk over to their gold continental. Deanoel already knows the case is a witch, he just needs to see if Cassiel has caught on yet. He watches, arms crossed over their car bronze wings sunning themselves in the louisiana sunlight as Cassiel mulls over the information given to them by Darcy Brigtion before her mother had interrupted.

“I believe we are hunting a witch, particularly one who specializes in voodoo.” Cas declares before climbing into their continental.

“Whoa, when did you use your grace?” he asks wings coming to rest behind his back before he’s swings into their car. He slams the door shut a bit harsher than he deserves and rests his back against the seat wings passing through the material. He rubs the car’s interior in a silent apology. This case was supposed to be a test of wit and gut instinct  _ if Cas used his grace to track down the culprit then it was pointless  _ .

(I didn't) Cas responds reprehending him for his unspoken thought his feathers ruffling. Aloud he states “I was using my honed skills of deduction and natural intuition. Surely you noticed the confused manner in which she spoke. It was as though she was being controlled within her own body.”

“I noticed it was a witch.” he defends. Honestly sometimes Cas is just better at hunting than him. It proves how heavily he himself still relies on his grace. "Just not the voodoo bit.” he mumbles. Knowing Cas is studying him, he takes the opportunity to turn on the radio and Warrant's Cherry Pie Comes blasting through the speakers.

_ Swingin' where we want _

_ 'Cause there ain't nobody home _

He turns to look at Cas and finds him fighting back a grin. Winking at him he begins to sing along.

_ Swingin' on the front porch _

_ Swingin' on the lawn _

_ Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home _

_ Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right _

_ If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night yea _

Cas finally gives in and sings along with him a goofy smile covering his face, his wings and feathers perked up.

_ Swingin' in the living room  Swingin' in the kitchen _

_ Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin' _

_ Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her _

_ So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater _

He looks over at Cas with a smile.

_ No mather what Cas is mine and I am Cas’s. _

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He looks to the caller ID before pulling onto the road and answering.

“Hey John.” he winces. He was hoping he could stay out of this part of his life a little longer.

“Dean, something big is starting to happen. I’m trying to figure out what's going on. It may be...Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.”

“Danger? What's going on?” he asks putting it on speaker and sitting the flip phone down on Cas’s thigh as he drives back to their apartment in New Orleans.

A sigh is clearly audible through the connection. “Dean finish whatever hunt you're on and then go meet Sam. I need you to watch out for him. He may just be-just take care of Sam Dean.” John growls

“I’ll always take care of Sammy, you know that. Now, you're gonna tell me what's going on.” They've had this fight before, never in front of anyone John knew mind you, but it always ends the same, except this time they are interrupted.

“Take me home.” Cassiel stiffens beside of him automatically acknowledging and deciphering the white noise as Deanoel does the same. He may still have his most of his grace bound, however, as an Archangel his brain remains highly advanced and capable of instantly translating ‘ _ EMF  _ ’. His hunter and angelic instincts itch to put the trapped spirit to rest.

“Sir?” he grits out fighting back his sense of duty.

“I don't have time for this Dean, just go to Sam, he's in danger.”

A bartone sound fills their continental before Deanoel angrily flips the phone closed. In the time span of three minutes he resolves to finish this case with Cas before going to Palo Alto to check up on Sammy.

**____________________________________________________________ **

Sam sighs. He must really love Jess to let her talk him into coming here. He loathes Halloween with a firey passion. The night is a celebration of everything he left behind. Everything he ran from. His life up till this point has practically been a Halloween nightmare. Once you live it day in and day out it loses its appeal if it had any to begin with.

Still, here he is in a sleazy bar joined by a ghoul, a werewolf and a zombie. He’s not in costume, choosing instead to wear his old hunter attire consisting of two plaid shirts over a T and a pair of jeans and work boots. Unlike him Jess revels in the sexy, slutty costumes as though it were in her DNA. Honestly it's one of the things he hates about her. Yet for some, sick, twisted reason he can't help but find her undead nurse costume insanely attractive. He’s pulled out of his internal monologue by Luis. Luis is the friend that no one knows and just shows up at random times but has somehow integrated himself into their little group.

“So, how does it feel to be your father's golden boy?” Luis asks before downing another shot and slamming it down on the table. The action causes some of his ghoul costume to fall off and onto the table seemingly unbeknownst to him.

“Oh, he doesn't know.” Sam answers faking a smile and downing his fifth shot.

“Why not? I would be gloating! ” Luis asks genuinely confused. Sam sighs he knew he’d have to explain eventually but it shouldn't be tonight. Tonight is for Jess. Explaining his family situation has always made things awkward or was at least been a buzz kill.

“We're not exactly the Bradys.” he tries hoping to derail a full explanation. He doesn't want to bring up his father’s drinking. The fact that his mother died and that night his Dad might as well have joined her. He doesn't want to talk about how his brother automatically assumed the role of raising him. How as far as he’s aware Dean’s never been human. How as far as he’s concerned Dean is the only family besides Bobby he's ever had.

 

“And we’re not exactly the Huxtables.” Luis replys unaware of Sam's internal turmoil. “More shots?” he asks rhetorically when he realizes that Sam isn’t going to talk any more on the subject.

“No!” Jess laughs from her chair before turning and watching Luis and Brady get up to get some more booze. When they return, Brady claps Sam on his shoulder as he slides into his seat.

“So golden boy, Bradys or not, you’ve got to tell your Dad.” Luis encourages. Jess smiles and nods along, having never met Sam’s family. He’s never exactly explained to her how he grew up.

“It's like a rite of passage…or something.” Brady mumbles into his seventh beer.

“That would be a bad idea.” Sam laughs rubbing his neck and fixing his hair.

“Why?” Luis asks after taking another shot.

“Well…my Dad sort of kicked me out when I announced I was going to Stanford with a full ride.” Jess and Luis gape while Brady just raises his eyebrows and downs his beer. “He told me that if I walked out of the door I better never come back.” noticing the awkward silence he was hoping to avoid he adds. “Um but my brother Dean and my Uncle Bobby know.” He states with a genuine smile. “They never stop telling me how proud they are.” Some of the tension brakes around the table and Sam let's out a sigh of relief.

**____________________________________________________________ **

********************************************************

Sam is laying on his back savoring the taste of chocolate in his mouth. The relaxing sound of running water soothes him into a blissful state of peace. Speaking of water there's something warm and wet dripping on his face. Annoyed he rolls his eyes behind his eyelids and sighs opening his eyes. He gasps staring at the ceiling where Jess is pinned. Her stomach has been gouged out and her entrails are dangling, slowly dripping blood onto his face.

“No!” he screams crawling up the bed covering his face with his arms. “No! No! Jess!”

_ This is not happening. _

He opens his eyes hoping the mirage is gone only to see Jess combust. The explosion inside her spreads fire across the room as an unseen force drags him from the room.

“Jess, no!!” he yells fighting the strong hold he’s found himself in. He gives one final scream before giving up and allowing himself to be dragged away from the flame engulfed room.

********************************************************

Sam snaps awake to Jess asleep in his arms. He's about to go back to sleep praying for a better dream when he hears the unmistakable sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he leans over Jess to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Sammy, is that you?”

“Dean?” Sitting up he darts his eyes around the room. Thankfully Jess’s bare chest is still rising and falling steadily.

“I uh, I didn't think you'd answer.”

“So why'd you call?” He may not understand why Dean didn't think he'd answer but it is...8:30 in the morning and as far as his hangover is concerned it it is too early for that conversation. Still he gets up out of bed and walks into the living room.

“Dad said you were in some kind of trouble? According to him I need to come to you as soon as possible. Figured I’d call in case it was some if his BS.”

“Yeah well, thanks for calling ahead, don't want you breaking into my house at midnight.”  he jokes. Sighing he runs his hand down the left side of his face and promptly falls back into the couch.

“Sammy?! Sammy you there?!” his aching head snaps to attention at Dean's voice.

“What, what?” he yawns “What is it?”

“I’m going to let you go you sound pretty out of it man.” Dean breathes out

“Yeah, ok.” *Yawn* “Okay, sounds good.” he mumbles running his hand through his long bangs.

“Alright call me in the morning kay?

“Yeah, okay, goodnight Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”

Sam walks back into the bedroom, lays down and curls back around Jess drifting back to sleep. This time he dreams of Dean with six bronze wings blanketing him sitting next to a dark haired man with six jet black wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Deanoel is singing as he’s driving the down the open road tapping the steering wheel to the beat.

“Back in black, I HIT THE SACK! I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm LET LOOSE, from the noose, that's kept me HANGEN ABOUT.”

Cas fly’s back landing in their car and Dean turns to grin at him. Cas has on their metallica-T, a pair of their good jeans and his black converse. His hair is a bedridden nest and his sky blue eyes are alert and staring at him with warmth.

Lookin' at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

The music snaps his attention back to the road as they pass a sign that says Jericho 7 miles ahead.

“John is not in any hospital or morgue in the state of California.” Cas informs

Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die

Dean nods his head thinking it over then abruptly screeches to a stop and puts their continental in neutral as a speeding car continues to swerve toward them. Grabbing Cas he dives out of the car and tumbles down a hill hitting the the edge of the river as a Volkswagen crashes into their 1978 Lincoln Continental. When he sits back up there are blood splatters covering the strangers car while theirs is totaled. He slowly stands up pulling a stunned Cas with him. Pulling out his phone he dials 911.

“Hello 911, what's your emergency?”

“Hi, me an my soulmate were just in a car crash.”

“Are either of you hurt or injured?”

“I don't think so?” he responds before remembering no damage can come to himself or Cas as they are both archangels, he immediately corrects himself. “We’re not injured.”

“Is the other person ok?”

“Uh hold on... “ Freezing in his steps he quickly tells the dispatcher “Their-car is covered-in-blood.”

“DON’T - Do not approach the other car. I’m putting you on hold while I call the police and paramedics.” she rushes

“I thought you were the police and paramedics.” He mumbles into the receiver. “Cas, you ok?”

“I am covered in dirt and sewage.” he mumbles distraught.

“Well we can't wash it off until we get to the station.”

“Why are we going to a police station? We have done nothing wrong.”

“Cas, we were in a car wreck the other guy is probably dead. They’re going to look up our past and try to see if we killed him on purpose.”

“HE was the one driving recklessly, anD HE CRAshed into OUR nest!”

“...You... I thought I was the only one to think of the continental as our nest.”

“That is what you took away from my statement?”

“Hey, I’m in shock too.” he defends.

Cas rolls his eyes and leans on Dean's shoulder. Deanoel automatically wraps his bronze feathered wings around him. “We’ll need to have him repaired by a mechanic.”

“I’m sure Uncle Bobby would do it.”

“Somewhere closer than South Dakota.” Cas mumbles into his shoulder weaving their feathers together.

“I could do it.”

Cas straightens back up before mumbling “I almost forgot you're a mechanic.” and asking “Does Bobby know?” while putting his head back on his shoulder.

“About wha- Yeah he knows I was adopted and he’s cool with it but he still thinks I’m human.” Dean replies. As the sound of sirens gets closer he snaps his fingers transporting all of their weapons, artifacts and books to their house here in Cali. With only their emergency tools, provisions and their clothing bags left, he grace cleanses the entire car and all the objects inside before grabbing Cas’s hand and beginning the trudge back up to the crime scene.

 

“And then I dived out of the car pulling Cas with me.”

“According to your 911 call you became aware of the blood AFTER the accident is this correct?”

“Yeah. Hey is that guy ok? Like, I know there was a-lot of blood but he lived right?” her suspect asks.

“He’s dead. Did you see anybody leave the car?”

“No, nobody.”

She nods her head and stands up. “Somebody will come to get you.” she tells him before turning and walking out of the interrogation room.

 

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe is investigating skid marks behind the gold pimpmobile as Deputy Hein looks around inside the car. Their forensics team have already collected all evidence samples and are currently leaving the crime scene. Deputy Hein gets out of the pimpmobile and walks over to Jeffe. “You want to call the station or should I?”

“I’ll do it, don't want you to get stuck in another meandering conversation with Wilson.”

“Thanks.” she breaths shoulders relaxing.

“Don't mention it.”

 

Cas is sitting in a jail cell and barely holding back his anger. These humans are treating him like a common criminal! He stands as he senses Dean being lead to him.

(Tell everything like it happened but leave out anything supernatural and angelic. We were just leaving the state after a visit to the beach when we were hit, Capish?) Dean instructs through their private line.

(I capish.) Cas responds as he’s led out of the jail cell and Dean is shoved in.

“Right this way sir.” The officer sners.

 

“Mr. Shurley, let me first say we are sorry for your treatment so far. That said, I’m going to need you to answer some questions for me.”

“That is why I am here.” he sending grace to his wrist where the handcuff bites into his skin.

“Good, now where were you at the time of the accident?”

“I was in the continental.” he answers confused.

“I see,” she says clearing his throat “-where were you positioned inside your car?”

“I was riding shotgun.”

“And what were you doing previs to and during the time of impact?”

“Before our- car was hit by that reckless driver I was smiling at Dean and listening to AC/DC.”

“And what was Mr. Winchester doing previous to and during the time of impact?”

“He was singing along to the music and driving the car, then he grabbed me and pulled me out the driver's side door.” he states his hidden wings bristling at this integration.

“Can you remember where his eyes were focused?”

“On the road.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see him look away at any point during your drive?”

“Only once.”

“When was this?”

“We were driving past a sign stating Jericho is 7 miles ahead when I looked over and he was smiling at me.”

“So at no point on the bridge to Jericho did he looked away. Is this correct?”

“That statement is correct.”

“And you are positive of your statement?”

“Yes.”

“Wait here, there will be someone coming to keep you company while we conduct our investigation.”

 

Deputies Jaffe and Hein arrive back in the station. “Tell me you found something to pin this on.” the Sheriff asks walking into the room and leading his two deputies into his office.

“We suspect murder.”

“What makes you say that?” he asks sitting down and pulling out their suspects statements.

“There was foot and handprints made of ash and mud in the back seat leading to the front, but no sign of the barefeet leading away from the car. My guess is John or Jane Doe got off back down the road. We'll need a warrant for a search before it rains.”

“How do we know our suspects aren't already in custody?”

“From the look of the crime scene our supposed suspects are lucky to have even gotten out alive.”

“Watch your attitude Jaffe. You two read over their statements, see if anything doesn't match up.”

“And if they’re innocent?” Hein asks

“We’ll have to wait for an autopsy report before we can arrange a statewide search for the real culprit.” he sighs

__________________________________________________________

Cas is sitting criss cross applesauce in his metal fold up chair meditating when Dean nudges questionly against his grace.

(Yes?)

(Babe, where are you?)

(In the interrogation room.)

(Still?) he asks confused

(Yes.)

( Why ? What are they asking you?)

(Nothing the person questioning me left 2 hours ago.)

(They left you alone?)

(No. I have two guards watching me through the glass and one sitting across from me who refuses to blink the appropriate amount.)

(Why the hell do they still suspect us?) Dean mutters

(They don't appear to. From the talk of the officers behind the glass they’re simply confused as to how we survived.)

(Well I’m boord.)

(As am I.) Cas yawns opening his eyes and looking around the room for the first time since the guards entered. (What do you suggest we do to remedy that.)

(We could mess with the the officers.)

(We are at their mercy at the moment....want to play a game instead?)

(What do you have in mind)

Cas smiles and closes his eyes. (You choose.)

(How about we play 20 questions?)

(How is it played?)

(Well there's two ways. On one hand I picture an object and you can ask 20 questions about it before you have to name what object I'm imaging and NO looking into the others mind. On the other I can ask 20 questions about you, and you can ask 20 questions about me, and we both have to answer honestly.)

(What would be the purpose of the second game? We already know everything about one another.)

(You didn't know I’m a paid mechanic.)

(You have a human job? Why do you have a human job _?_ )

(Yep, and to blend in obviously. Okay my turn.) Cas holds back a toothy smile.

(Okay, what's your favorite thing about me?)

(Your smile.)

(My smile?)

(Yes, seeing smile fills me with warm loving energy causing me to reflect it back as though I were the moon and you my sun.) he states his feathers chiming at the thought.

There's a long silence in which Cas choices to open his eyes again. He's disturbed to see the unnerving man still sitting across from him so he quickly closes them again.

“Can I ask what you're doing?”

“Pardon?” he asks cracking one eye open.

“You're sitting there like you're meditating, but every now and then you’ll smile like something just made your day. What are you doing?”

“I’m imagining that I am sitting with Dean conversing casually instead of being locked up here for daring to be in a car crash.” he responds twisting the truth a bit so as he does not appear insane.

“And that makes you smile?”

“Yes, his happiness is my own”

“You do understand he is not actually here right?”

“I am aware. Last I checked he was in a jail cell.” he notes with a glare both eyes now open. He watches head and wings tilted to the left in curiosity as the man struggles to come up with a reply before returning to a proper sitting position and going back to his meditating. If Dean is not answering it means A. he's too flustered which while rare is adorable to see his his feathers perk up at the thought, or B. he's found himself being questioned or is otherwise too busy with a task to properly respond. That thought sends his feathers back to laying flat against each other.

 

He’s searching for a preferable nirvana when he’s snapped back into his body by a shake to his physical form.

“Mr. Shurley? Mr. Shurley? You need to wake up.”

“Hum what?” he yawns irritable from the pain his grace just suffered from the rude awakening.

“You're being released.”

“I am?” he asks confused before remembering Gabriel's long standing saying of never questioning a gift he stands up, his chucks hitting the floor as he stretches his full body while ensuring he does not accidentally break the fragile steel handcuffs. “Very well.”

“If you would please follow me, we will remove your handcuffs and return your possessions to you.”

Cas nods his consent and follows the officer.

 

“Why the hell can't we have our car back?!” Dean shouts causing the light bulbs to flicker and winds outside to pick up.

“Sir-”

“What's going on?” Cas asks worriedly careful to stay near his guard as Deanoel’s wings flare out and arch behind him in a display that would cause even the archangel Mikael to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

“They just told me they're holding our car as evidence.” Deanoel seethes his grace reaching out to him for comfort which he immediately seeks to give.

“What? Why? For how long?” he demands his now upset grace causing the clouds outside clouds to gather.

“We're not sure yet, however we will get your car back to you as soon as we can.” the policeman assures oblivious to the dire situation he is in. His oblivious nature reminds Cassiel that this is a human and he needs to calm himself and his gracemate if the station is to survive this encounter.

Handcuffs gone Cas walks up to the officer and calmly asks “What is the average amount of time we should expect to wait?”

“To be honest with you sir, we still have cars held as evidence from the nineteen forties.”

“So we're not getting our car back? Is that what you're saying?” he asks as the clouds begin to darken.

“We don't know yet. It's possible that when this case is over we will be able to release it to you.”

“Be straight with us Mr Boyd, how likely is it we will be getting him back?” Dean demands crossing his arms and attempting to control his grace. Despite this, the American flag outside begins to blow to the side.

“If you don't get it back within the next week, I'd go ahead and buy a new one.” The sky outside rapidly begins to darken as rain and wind lash through the sky. For a forty mile radius branches strain from the force of an ongoing storm. Cassiel turns and storms out of the building as lightning cracks through the sky. Deanoel presumably moves to collect their possessions. After a good 20 minutes of sitting under the awning doing deep breathing exercises with his six wings wrapped around him in a cocoon, Dean comes out with just their bags.

“Where are our provisions?” he asks sticking his head out of his makeshift fort. If it wasn't Dean it be a pointless effort as humans can not see his wings and would only see him hunched up lifting his head off his knees.

“We'll have to buy them again it's not humanly possible to carry this AND our food bucket and water tank. Besides, if we want food we can easily go out to eat.”

Cas nods then tilts his head back with a soft sigh “Sorry about the rain.”

“Its cool earth probably needed some water. I'm sorry about the wind.”

“What's wrong with the wind?”

“Look at your hair, it looks like it's gonna fly off.” he jokes motioning to his ear length hair with his free hand.

“I like it, it gets too hot under all my hair.”

“You know,” Dean intones leaning against the wall “You can cut shorter. I'm not gonna stop you.”

“I enjoy having long hair. There's lots of enjoyable activities that can only be performed with long hair.”

“Such as?”

“You combing your fingers through it.”

Deanoel looks around then looks to Cas and clears his throat. “Well I'm glad you like it too since it's your hair.”

 

Eventually they reach what Dean explains is a car dealership. He lets Cassiel pick out the car. The dealer first shows him a car called a beatle. Deanoel glares at the dealers choice as if it were a demon, so he turns back to the dealer “What other options do we have?”

“You know I've got just the thing.” he says walking off as Deanoel readily follows. Cassiel is quick to tail Dean but becomes distracted by a small odd shaped car.

“What is this type of car called?” he asks

Deanoel looks in the direction he's pointing.

“You've never seen a motorcycle before today have you?”

Cassiel ducks his head embarrassed of course the one thing he choices would not be a car. “No, you know how long I've been away. But this one is interesting, I want it.” it's black and sleek reminding him of his feathers. The length is roughly the same as one of his flight feathers as well. Honestly if his wings were to manifest as a human transportation device this is what they would be.

“Are you sure? I mean that's is one pricey bike.” the dealer responds warily.

“Positive.” they simultaneously assure

 

They pick up helmets much to Cas’s dismay. Cas hops on and Dean wraps his arms around his waist and it feels like flying but at a much slower speed. It growls anytime they must stop due to human traffic laws and purrs when they speed away. Cassiel is in love with it already.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, his daughter actually found him with his eyes bleeding?” Deanoel asks walking out of the doorway to stand by Cas in the middle of the room.

The morgue tech dramatically removes the sheet from Steven’s Shoemakers face.

“They weren't just bleeding, they've practically been liquefied.” 

“Are there any signs indicating a person did it to him?” Cas asks after he steps closer to the victim. 

“Nope.” the tech responds popping the p. He crosses his arms leaning back against the cabinets. “Besides the daughter, he was allll alone.” 

“So what's the official cause of death.” Dean asks putting his FBI badge away and walking toward the body. Giving it a once over with his grace. His senses are steadily flooded with a once female spirit's wrath. He holds out as long as he can trying to learn more but quickly retracts the treadmills of his grace when his mind becomes overloaded with a white light.  _ Weird. _

“Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure.”

“Burst?” Deanoel and Cassiel ask as one and looking up from the body simultaneously.

“Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seeen.” The morgue tech excitedly answers.

 

(It's a female vengeful spirit I can't get much more than that. And- uh, I got this bright flash of white light…) Deanoel passes to Cassiel.

 

“What can cause something like that?” He asks aloud as he walks closer to the body and visibly examines the empty eye sockets. Cas squints and analyzes the body with his grace.

“Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.”

“Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dean asks raising his eyebrows at the ease of this interview.

“This is a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor.”

 

_ (Steven’s eye sockets alone contain enough trace energy to summon the trapped soul that did this. It's likely your dulled grace was simply overloaded with it all.) _

 

_ (What did you learn about the vic?) _

 

_ (Her name’s Mary and she’s trapped somewhere in town. I do not know how Steven came in contact with her or when.) _

 

“We need to see that police report now.” Deanoel commands

 

_______________________________________

 

Deanoel nods to Cassiel who then turns and knocks on the door to the shoemaker's house. The second knock pushes the door gently open and Cassiel turns to Dean for advice. Dean nods his head and he takes the handle and walks in.

“FBI!” he calls

 

They slowly make their way up the stairs stopping when they see ectoplasma in the mirrors on the wall and analyzing them both finding trace amounts of Mary’s ghost. Dean pushes the door to the bathroom open. His grace filled eyes pick up the formerly blood covered floor giving him a flashback to the murder.

 

*******************************************************************************************

Steven Shoemaker is staring into the mirror unable to scream as his eyes are progressively scratched out by treadmills of orange energy. Mary's ghost stands in an unnecessarily creepy pose behind him with a grin on her face. 

*******************************************************************************************

 

He snaps back to the present time. “Every kid all across our good country plays Bloody Mary and now we have an actual honest to god Mary appearing in mirrors and gorging people's eyes out just like the legend.”  

“Children play a game based on a legend where you're eyes get gouged out?” Cas asks tilting his head to the left confused.

“Yep.”

“How is it played?”

“What, why?” Dean asks turning around to look at Cas.

“Perhaps we can summon her.” 

“Gorgeous and smart I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.”

“I didn't realize you were questioning it.” Cas mumbles.

“No I wasn't- I've never questioned how I feel about you I swear. I was just teasing you.”

“I prefer it when you tease me with your body.” Cas states walking toward the mirror.

Dean blinks at a loss for words and fighting back a blush before following Cas’s gaze to the leaking ectoplasma steadily dripping out from under the mirror.

 

He walks into the bathroom Cas following closely behind and he lifts the mirror off the wall walking over to the toilet and cleansing it before sitting it down. He then rips off the cardboard back analyzing the mirror back with his grace filled eyes. Linda Shoemaker. Is written in blood next to a bloody handprint.

 

“Linda shoemaker.” he mumbles searching through the earth's database then narrowing it down by country city then state as the last place she likely lived.

“Wife of Steven Shoemaker. Named after her paternal grandmother's sister. Mother of two children. Helped the keep the poor fed. Moderately devout. Donated every Sunday for 33 straight years.” Deanoel recites “Died in May 2004, murdered by her husband” he narrows his eyes “Steven Shoemaker.” Cas takes his hand “Resides in heaven under her maiden name Clarkson.” he releases a sigh of relief. “Alright so, we've got ourselves one avenging spirit  to summon!” Dean cheers squeezing Cas’s hand leaving. 

 

_______________________

 

“Okay, Cas you ready.” Dean asks 

“Yes.” he nods “How do we perform this ritual?”

“Alright so first we turn off all the lights.” Deanoel says with a snap of his fingers. “Then we light some candles.” Cassiel narrows his eyes at the stollen candles decorated with depictions of Saint Mary, but says nothing as Deanoel lifts one and motions for him to do the same. 

“Now we close all our eyes and say Bloody Mary three times while spinning in a circle in front of this mirror.” he finishes pointing to the mirror attached to their dresser. “got it?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, go!”

“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.” They open their eyes and there stands one Mary Worthington visible only for a second and seen only because of their grace filled eyes before she flickers off to her next target.

“Damn it!” Dean shouts following after Mary through two planes of existence until they reach a room where a presumably attractive maid is bent over dusting the dresser.

Cassiel catches Deanoel staring at her ass before catching himself and turning invisible stalking over to the spirit residing in the bathroom mirror using his grace to trap it there. Castiel too turns invisible and watches as Dean smites the ghost before removing any trace evidence of his kill. Grabbing Cassiel’s hand careful to avoid looking at the woman he lifts his wings and waits for Castiel to follow suit before flying back to their room side by side through three planes of existence.

 

As soon as they land Cassiel crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows his displeasure clear to Deanoel who pouts, blinks twice and hands him a rapidly growing pot of chocolate cosmos. Cassiel let's a small smile hover over his face as he takes the blue pot. Noting how the pot itself matches his eyes he rolls his eyes and smells the now fully grown flowers. Which as the name suggests smell like chocolate.

“Cas, I'm sorry.”

“You know, flowers won't fix things every time you mess up.” 

“Yeah well, I’ll deal with that day if it comes.”

Cassiel smiles at Deanoel’s optimism. Taking his hand Cassiel leads Deanoel to their queen sized bed. He kisses Dean before allowing himself to fall backward onto the bed. Dean crawls over him like a panther stalking their prey. And pins his hands above his head before slowly dragging him up the unmade bed by his wrists. The pain is tantalizing. Leaning up while bending down Dean gives him an open mouthed kiss. Slowly he pulls away gazing into his eyes and trailing them down his body before gently kissing his neck making Cassiel shiver. Immediately he sets about unbuttoning his shirt trailing attentive hands down his torso after it falls away. Cassiel feels his wings lower in a submissive stance and bears his neck hoping to entice Deanoel further. His wings immediately arch and Cassiel purrs pleased before grabbing Dean's shirt to pull him down for another kiss. Dean slowly unbuckles both their pants as he traces the underside of Cassiel tongue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas is sitting on Dean's lap idly reading an article on the benefits of makeup while they're waiting on the doctor. He’s wearing dark jeans a grey AC/DC-T, an ankle length black leather trenchcoat and black converse. Dean has his arms wrapped around his waist and is resting his head on his shoulder.  He's wearing a waist length black leather jacket, matching dark jeans, laced boots and a black metallica-T. Dr James Ellicott comes to the open door. “Castiel C Shurley and Deanoel A Winchester?”

“That's us.” Dean states raising his right hand.

“Come on in.” Dr Ellicott instructs as Cas leans over to put the magazine away.

“Thanks again for seeing us on such short notice.” Dean says by way of greeting standing by the open door as Cas comes to stand by him.

“Hey, wasn’t there a ah Dr. Sanford Ellicott? He was a chief psychiatrist down at Roosevelt something.” Deanoel asks.

“It was an asylum” Cassiel spits out distastefully.

“You're refering to my father, he was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. Do you have something against asylums.” he directs toward him.

“Yes.” Cas answers walking into the room and sitting down.

“Wasn't there, an incident or something? In the south wing?”

“We're on your dollar, Deanoel. We're here to talk about you and your...partner?”

“Boyfriend actually.” Dean states sitting down and wrapping his arm around his shoulder, causing him to smile.

“So, how are things?”

“If you're referring to the sex its awesome!”

“And if you are not, our relationship is doing quite well as well.” he finishes for Dean.

“That's good. Whatcha two been doing when you're not you know-”

“When we're not having sex, we are likely searching the local diners for the town's best pie and burger joint.” Cas quickly responds.

“No, I meant- I don't know, a hobby you share?”

“Does watching doctor sexy count?” Dean asks

“W-What?”

“It's a program on television.” Cas instructs

“Oh.” *cough* “Well you see, television does not count as an actual hobby. I meant a creative outlet or an activity you two do together for fun.”  

“We collect stories from locals, like what happened in the south wing? Perhaps you could tell us a little of what you know?” Dean questions.

“Look, if you're a local, you know all about the Roosevelt riot.”

“Oh were not locals, we travel too much to be considered locals anywhere.” Dean says with a wave of his hand.

“California perhaps.” Cas points out

“True.” Deanoel pouts before going back into hunter mode “So this riot-”

“Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject.” Dr. James Ellicott angrily accuses.

“What subject?” they ask unanimously both slightly tilting their heads.

“You're relationship with each other. Now I'll make you two a deal, I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about your relationship.”

###  **______________________________**

“So let's start with when you two met.”

“Well I mean” he says wiping a hand down his face “We grew up together” he says thinking of the time before time and the universe existed. “flirted back and forth before we knew what flirting was. No matter where life takes us, Cas follows me or I find a way to follow him.”  he admits remembering recent years when they met up at nearby bars and schools, Cas disguised as different locals while he hunted with John and Sammy. “When were apart we uh- call each other.” he adds remembering late night telepathic conversations that lasted till morning. “We haven't been apart in what? Two and a half years?” he asks knowing the answer

“That’s correct.” Cas states

“And what is it you two do for a living?”

“Oh we’re loaded! We both come from financially secure families.”

“So you don't work, you just travel.” he says writing in a notebook.

“We work the occasional job. Dean enjoys working with his hands. He’s a certified mechanic and carpenter.”

“And what about you Cassiel? Do you work?”

“I’ve tried my hand as a priest.”

“And how did that go?”

“Horribly.” Cas says around a frown as Dean tries not to laugh at the memory of the mob the Catholic Church orchestrated to chase them out of the town.

“Have you considered another profession? Perhaps a professor in religious studies?”

“I would rather not, I was almost killed at my last job as spokesperson of God.” Deanoel grimaces at that memory wrapping his bronze coloured wings around Cas.

“Now there's no need for exaggerations in this room we-”

“He's not exaggerating, we can show you the scars if you want.” Dean interrupts

“That uh” *cough* “won't be necessary.” he says drawing a line through something in his notes before writing something else down. “My apologies Cassiel I did not realize just how badly your last job went.”

“You are forgiven. Dean?”

“Man said he was sorry for something he hadn't even known about fore asking, I ain't holdin a grudge.” he says with a shrug.

“Continue, what would you like to know?” Cas asks

“How is your personal life?”

“What do you mean?” Deanoel asks

“You know, your time apart.”

Deanoel and Cassiel look at each other confused.

“What do you mean time apart? We’re always together.” Cas states

“Well, surely not ALways. Don't you have personal activities separate from one another?”

“Well no. When one of us is reading a book the other is reading over our shoulder. When I'm watching Dr. Sexy Cas is watching with me, if he’s watching a documentary I'm right there with him.”

“So you're never apart?” the psychiatrist asks gaping.

“We may separate to retrieve food while the other does research, does that count?” Cas asks

“Not really, no. Deanoel or Dean rather, you mentioned being apart and calling each other, when was this?”

“Uh, two, three years ago?”

“It’s been almost two and a half years since we've been forced apart.” Cas replies patiently.

“And what had to happen to separate you two and for how long?” he asks jotting down notes.

“I was adopted. The family that raised me don't know about Cas.”

"Have you had any contact with your original family since you left?” Dr James Ellicott asks

Dean sighs “We keep in contact. I still call em an meet up once a week.”

“And who all comes to these meetings?” he asks holding his pen to his paper

“My best friend Gabe his on and off wife Kail. Cas’s best friend who goes by Meg.  Occasionally our friend Chuck and his wife Becky are able to come or we meet up at their house. Of course there's my Nana Atropos she comes when she- *Cough* Anyway we're all practically family.”

“We’ll, it's time I held up my end of the bargain, however I’m sorry to tell you boys I only know the story. My grandparents kept the official reports away from me until it was collected after the stations fire.”

“That's okay, just tell us what you know.” Cas reassures

“The south wing was where the mentally deranged were kept. I don't know if they secretly planned it out or what, but one night in 1964 every patient rioted. They attacked the staff and their fellow patients. The number of patients greatly outnumbered the number of nurses and they just kept opening doors and letting the others out. Ultimately they took over the asylum. Half the staff and almost all of the patients were killed. Many of the bodies have never been recovered… ....including my father. So They- Well, they transferred the patients that survived and put them under permanent house arrest, labeled them as difficult patients and our town is trying to move on.”

“Of course, thank you again for seeing us.” Cas says as they stand

“Anytime, mind if I give you some advice?”

“Depends what you're suggesting.” Dean warns

“Try some time apart, it's not healthy to be together all the time. Even with your soulmate.”

“How did you-”

“You two are far too conected to have not been born soulmates, go on and enjoy your visit.”

They nod their heads and file out of the room.

###  **______________________________**

“So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.

You know what this sounds like?”

“The perfect breeding grounds for angry spirits.” Cas answers

“Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight.”

Cas smiles at his beloved's enthusiasm for the hunt.

###  **______________________________**

Cas and Dean are looking around the asylum and slowly enter one of the rooms in the south wing. Cas watches curiously as an old woman with unkempt hair and a dangling bloody eye slowly moves toward him. “Cas, get down!” Cas drops into a crouch at the command as Lucifer shoots the woman who turns to ash from her souls prolonged stay in the physical realm.

“That was unnecessary.”

“What, why?”

“She wasn't going to hurt me nor did she plan to.”

“Yeah well, she looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.”

“Dean I think she was trying to interact with me.”

“What?”

“I did not see any energy around her indicating she meant har-.”

*screECH BAM*

They both turn silent as they creep toward the sound weapons raised and grace outlining their irises.

Because they're using their angelic vision they notice a girl  behind the overturned bed shivering in the fetal position facing the wall. She is dressed in a pink tank and jeans.  They approach a metal bed turned on its side and acting as a barricade for the blonde behind it. She must sense their presence because she spins around taking on a crouched martial arts poise before gasping with tears filling her eyes.

“It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?” Dean asks putting his gun away as Cas looks at the name on her soul.

“Katherine- Kat.” 

(It matches up.) Cas directs through their private frequency.

Deanoel nods his head “Okay, well I'm Dean, this is my soulmate and partner Cas. Why are you in a locked asylum at night?”

“My um soulmate, Gavin. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know pretend. But I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…”  She begins crying.

“Come on Kat, we’re gonna get you out of here and then Cas and me are gonna find your soulmate.”

“No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin, I'm coming with you.”

“This is not a game, okay. It's real and it's dangerous.” Deanoel warns with.

“That's why I gotta find him. He's my soulmate I was born with his name on my chest right here.” she says putting her fist over her heart.

Deanoel and Cassiel look at each other nodding in understanding. They've battled worse odds for each other.

“Alright, I guess we gotta split up then. Let's go.”

###  **______________________________**

Cas is aimlessly walking the right hallway. “Gavin?.... Gavin?!” he calls as he strides into an open room. Inside there's a teenage boy passed out on the floor. According to his soul he has been called Gavin for many lifetimes. Crouching he shakes Gavin's shoulder hoping to wake him. His eyes slowly open and then go wide as he scrambles to his feet “Who are you?!” he demands

“My name is Cas. You're soulmate Kat has me and my soulmate Dean searching the building for you.”  Cas says holding his hands placatingly

“Is she alright?” he asks instantly slouching back down.

“She is worried about you, but otherwise appears to be in good health. What happened to you?” he asks once his grace conforms no aliments currently exist in Gavin's body.

“I was running. I think I fell.” the says looking around

“What were you running from?”

Gavin turns to face him “There was...there was this girl.”  he says gesturing to the room “Her face, was- It looked like someone took a potato peeler to it.”

“Did she try to attack or otherwise attempt to hurt you?” he asks going off his theory

“What? No, she...uh…”

“What did she do?” he asks bouncing on his heels

He looks around frantically before rushing an otherwise inaudible “She-kissed-me.”

Taken aback Cas stutters “Did did- perhaps attempt to harm you in anyway?”

“DUDE, she KISsed me.” Gavin explains as he brushes off his jeans “Kat is going to kill me IF she finds out!”

Cassiel unconsciously narrows his eyes “Did anything else happen? Perhaps she attempted to communicate with you?”

“She uh... she tried to whisper something in my ear.”

“What did she say?” he asks ecstatic.

“I don't know!” he yells throwing his hands in the air and walking past him. “I ran like hell.” Once at the door he turns his head and demands “You coming or what?” before walking out of the room muttering “I think I came from this way” taking a left and striding further into the asylum.

###  **______________________________**

Dean is walking through the hallway Kat in tow when the flashlight Kat is holding begins to fade out.

“Dean!” she yells running forward three steps.

“It's alright, I got a lighter.” he assures stopping in his tracks and digging in his pockets. She leans back on her heels and jumps at the sharp pain in her arm.

“Ow! Seriously, I get you're probably scared, but you're hurting my arm.”

“What are you talking about? I'm like two feet away from you.” he says looking at her in infrared due to the amount of grace in his eyes. Kat and Deanoel look each other in the eye and slowly look down to Kat’s bicep which is being held by a floating hand connected to an entirely transparent arm cut off at the elbow. Kat screams in horror then shrieks in terror as she is abruptly and forcibly dragged into a padded cell. Dean runs after her only for the door to lock itself.

“Lemme out! Please!” she yells banging in the door

“Don't worry, I’m gonna get-you out!”

###  **______________________________**

Kat steadily backs away from the door not sure how Dean is going to get in and not eager for one of those  _ things  _ to enter after her.  She feels before she hears heavy breathing ghosting along her neck and spins around prepared to fight, but there's no one there. Suddenly something grabs her arm and she screams punching and high kicking until she realizes it's just Dean.

“I’m sorry,  I'm so sorry.” she whimpers

“Its okay let's just get out before that door locks again.”

She paces with him out of the room looking wildly around the herself for the other person, but there's no one else in there with them.  “Dean, I swear there was someone else in there with-” she shrieks in terror. In the hallway there's a tall transparent man with long cherokee hair and what's left of his blood ridden face.  He slowly begins to walk toward them. Kat screams in terror seemingly startling the ghost who freezes in his steps his pupils constricting.

The sound of footfalls fill the hallway until Cassiel can be seen down the hall, his black leather trench coat flying behind him. Her eyes begin to fill with tears until Gavin comes around the corner and she begins crying with happiness.

“What happened? Kat, are you ok?”

She nods her head wiping away her tears.

“She's was trapped inside with one of them.”

“They didn't kiss you too did the-Oh my God! Kat, get behind me!”

“What, what is it now?” she ask as the ghost from before steadily approaches their clustered group until Dean shoots it, causing it to turn to ash.

“We gotta get outta here!” she yells frantically running dragging her struggling boyfriend behind her. Cas runs ahead until he’s leading the way while Dean takes position at the rear.

“So. *pant* How do- you guys know about this stuff?” she asks as they turn a corner

“What do you mean?” Dean asks from the back of the group

“Don't play dumb. How did you know you could- *deep-inhale* shoot a ghost.” Gavin demands as they begin to slow down.

“Dumb luck?”

“Yeah right.” she laughs

“It is our duty to keep humanity safe from potently apocalyptic adversaries.”

“Apocalyptic what?” Gavin halting in his steps before dashing to catch up with their quick strides.

###  **______________________________**

Dean smiles continuing to walk with the group. “Basically our job is to keep humans safe from harm.”

“Why would you phrase it like that?”

“Like what?” Dean asks turning towards Kat

“Nothing, nevermind.” Kat says quickly while averting her wide eyes from his lightly glowing ones.

“So who's your boss?”

“God.” “A guy named Chuck.” Cassiel and Dean respectively answer.

“We get it you don't want to talk.” Gavin snarks still having not paid much attention to anything. Kat grabs his hand and looks back up to Dean, then over to Cassiel who is walking on his other side. Both turn to look at her and she gulps in a fresh breath of air quickening her pace to match theirs. They steadily reach the door and Cassiel moves to pull it open. It won't budge.  “It won't open.” he says stating the obvious.

“Dude just break it down.” Gavin sighs annoyed, leaning back against the wall and kicking his feet out.

“Allow me.” Dean says smugly while moving the the front of the group. She notices warily that Castiel proceeds to take the the back. Looking to Dean she sees him pulling something small and thin out of his wallet before he inserts it into the lock.

“Dean,” Cassiel warns “I don't think that will work.”

“Course its going to work.” Dean assures still fiddling with the lock.

“Uh guys...”  Kat turns around at Gavins worried tone only to see the hallway steadily filling with transparent people....just….appearing. “...what the hell are we gonna do?” ‘ _ Ghosts’  _ her mind says she shakes away the thought as the door makes  barely audible *tink* *Tsrrech* *Tink* sounds.

“Well for starters,  no one's gonna panic.” Dean instructs as the door makes a startling *CLIck* sound

“Why the hell not!” Gavin shouts

“Because I have a way out.” Dean says with a satisfied smirk and walking back gesturing broadly to the startling moonlight. Almost as soon as he finishes his sentence the door slams shut and they hear the lock *cliCK* back in place. She blindly reaches for Gavin because they are surrounded by what she now assumes are actual mental ghosts.

“Or not, alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?” Dean asks seemingly unperturbed rummaging through the bag previously slung over his shoulder.

“What? No!” Gavin exclaims sounding more terrified by the second.

“I can.” she whispers as she notices her shoulders shaking.

###  **______________________________**

Gaven turns to look at her and Dean nods his head in approval

“My uh dad took me skeet-” “We don't have time for explanations.” Cas rushes handing her his shotgun as he takes the one Dean dug out.

“Rock salt; repels spirits, poisons demons.” Deanoel states blandly while handing her a bag of shot gun shells from his carrier bag and steadily firing at the crowd slowly advancing on them. The three line up, Gavin hiding behind Kat who is now shooting steadily along with him and Cas. The air fills with the sound of gunpowder and the smell of smoke. Slowly the minutes pass by until Kat runs out of ammo first, then Cas and lastly himself. Gavin has been screaming continuously throughout the ordeal and Kat is now shivering in his arms. Both are sitting behind Deanoel and Cassiel who are standing between the civilians and a violent death.

“Shit!” Dean curses as the ghosts continue to advance, seeming to continue to the end of the hall. According to his grace the hallway is approximately 53 yards and there's more in the surrounding rooms.

“Shit, shit!” he curses looking around himself for a way to get them out of this without using his grace.

“Try to quiet your screams, I think they just want to talk.”

“They just want to what?!” Deanoel yells as the hallway and surrounding rooms continue to fill with ghosts and ghost energy.

“I believe they are attempting the first ghost to human communication.”

“You can go ALL Ghost Whisperer on them AFTER we get these civilians out of the line of fire.” Dean orders

“It's the only way to get us out of this situation.”

“No, it's not!” he corrects.

“Dean.” Cas says with a glare as Gavin and Kat look between them.

“I hope you're right about this.” he concedes wide eyed.

Slowly the ghosts all part their mouths and hoarsely breathe out

“One. Thirty. Seven.” causing the walls to rattle before they look around terrified and collectively disintegrate.

“Room number.” Cas says in awe while Dean stand there in shock and Gavin faints against the metal door. “Gavin!” Kat shrieks. Nodding his head Deanoel snaps his fingers, transporting all the souls into heaven.

“The door is unlocked.” Cas says opening the door. Dean walks over and gives Cas a congratulatory kiss before leaning down and shaking Gavin's shoulder. When that method doesn't work the uses a touch of grace to wake him up.

Gavin stretches and rolls over before sitting up eyes closed and yawning. “What?” he asks looking around before stopping mid-stretch “Oh shit. It wasn't a dream.” he whispers looking around wide eyed.

“Do you want it to be one?’ Cas calmly asks walking over and crouching down, his black leather trench coat dragging in the dust.

“I want to remember.” Kat states looking Cas in the eye.

“I don't.” Gavin says looking down and running his hands through his hair while shaking his head ‘No’

“Very well, hold still.” Cas says reaching out to touch his forehead. “Wait!” Kat interrupts everyone turns to look at her. “We were going to go to the movies, can-you let-us both remember-this all-as-a-movie?” she rushes

“That depends on what Gavin wants.” Cas states

“Yeah movie is, okay.” Gavin says nodding his head enthusiastically still not having averted his gaze from the ash ridden hallway.

Cas nods once and touches both their heads with his forefingers visibly resulting in the two passing out on the linoleum.

“I will place them in a theater and have them wake up at the end of the showing.”

Dean nods his head looking around “I'll clean up here. Meet you at room 137?”

Cas leans in and kisses him “Don't die.” he orders stepping back and raising his jet black wings and vanishing from human sight.

Dean looks around at the mess created by their hunt. Snapping his fingers he removes all the shot gun shells and gunpowder. Next he collects the ash of each patient and places it in airtight containers sending it off to a parallel plane he created eons ago for trophies and tools of the hunt. He's a packrat when it comes to potentially useful items. Finally done with the clean up, he visualizes himself standing in room number 137 in the Roosevelt Asylum and lifts his six bronze colored wings flapping them down, all in a nanosecond.

When he arrives inside there's a broken desk blocking the door. The room itself has been upturned. There are filing cabinets and chairs pushed over and stacked up to help the broken desk block the door. The papers and folders from inside the aforementioned objects cover the area as if a strong wind blew through. He looks around with his grace filled eyes and finds an overturned cabinet. Sitting to the right of it is one of the only tables remaining right side up.

“And this is why we get paid the big bucks.” he says as Cas arrives and the begins flipping through the journal.

Cas comeing to read over his shoulder

###  **______________________________**

The journal they are reading displays and describes tools marveling those used during the middle ages and by nazis.  

“Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.” Dean comments idly flipping the page.

“You believe he was a sadist?” he asks turning the page from a disturbing visual of an evolved and obviously extremely painful and damaging lobotomy procedure.

“Looks like, I mean how could anyone do this to their own species?”

A noise from the vents makes them look up then at each other before they stalk over. Dean signals for him to go ahead, so he rips the covering off screws and all. A maleficent spirit scurries away from the opening before teleporting to ...the basement leaving a satchel of papers behind.

Deanoel opens a portal to their storage realm and places the journal in and they fly down to the basement where Sanford Ellicott is waiting behind a curtain with a knife. He stabs Dean in the heart and Cas reaches out and smites him simply for the act before sending his soul strait to one of Kore’s personal racks.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Cassiel and Deanoel are laying legs intertwined underneath bunched up thin bed sheet. Cas has his head lying on Dean's shoulder with his right arm wrapped around till his hand is touching Dean’s chest. His jet black wings hold down Deanoel’s bronze, and their feathers are securely layered together. Dean is lying face down on the bed clasping Cas’s left hand. Both are panting with wide smiles on their faces.  
*HUh* *Mmm* Cas tenderly kisses Dean's shoulder. “You look good like this.” Cas horsely whispers in his ear.  
*Mmnhum* “I feel good when I’m like this.” he breaths with a smile in his voice, while lifting their clasped hands and bringing them as close as he can to his chest and dropping his arm. Rolling around Dean meets Cas’s mouth and leisurely traces his tongue around the seams of his lips. Cas opens willing, pressing harder against his mouth when Dean's phone goes off. Dean pulls back.  
“Don't you dare.” Cas growls playfully nipping at his lips.  
“I’m just gonna answer it.”  
“Yes, and then talk to whoever is on the other side of the phone. I know how those contraptions work Deanoel.”  
“Good.” he says flying to the other side of the suite as Cas collapses on the bed with an *OmPH* sound. Picking his jeans of the ground he digs through his pockets for his flip phone as Cas flies behind him. “Hello?” he answers standing up. Cas wraps his arms around his waist and begins walking him backward toward the bed.

“Dean it's me. Wake up Sam and put me on speaker so he can hear me.”  
“I can put you on speaker but Sam ain't here.” he says sitting down on Cas’s bare lap and leaning back onto his chest.  
“What?! WHY THE HELL NOT?!”  
“Cuz he's off getten a degree.” he calmly answers tilting his head to the left as Cas kisses up along the right side of his neck. He shivers intertwining their legs and layering their wings as Cas nips along his jugular.  
“I thought I told you to go to your brother.” John growls.  
“You did.”  
“Then why he hell ain't he with you?” John barks  
Dean holds back a moan of pleasure as Cas starts creating large hickey along the top off his neck.  
“Are you listening to me?”  
“Yes sir.” he growls leaning into Cas determined mouth.  
“While you've been of doing God knows what by yourself. I’ve been hunting down the bastard that killed your mother!” despite being John's most used line Dean still becomes saddened by the mention of his adopted mothers death. Cas suddenly gives him a sharp painful nip drawing his attention back to the present.  
“-while your brother has been in danger! Now I want you to get a pen and paper.” Dean sits the phone down and puts it on speaker before turning around to kiss Cas while he stands up and walks them over to the dresser. He blindly grabs a paper and pen off the dresser before walking back. He leans down as Cas sits back down. Dean straddles him as he clicks the pen. Cas glares at in confusion before seeming to notice the paper in his hand. Dean leans over and kisses his neck before looking him in the eye hoping to convey his silent apology without actually forming words. Cas’s eyes soften and he nods once. He glares back toward the annoyance and asks; “Whaddya want me to write down?”  
“The following names;” John says voice level now that his orders have seemingly been followed. “Vince Mocrow and Holly White, Peter Gerald and Patricia Owens, and lastly Larry Stevens and Alison Stevens. Do you have that down?”  
Dean looks down at his paper and nods “Yep.”  
“Good. Now, I want you to go to your brother and research these couples with him before you two go hunting do you understand me?”  
“I'm not telling him to leave his new life behind.” Dean says resolute.  
“Yes you will.” John says smugly before hanging up.  
Dean looks to the phone amused before looking up and seeing Cas’s expectant face.  
__________________________________________________________

“You know we should probably look into those names John gave you.”  
“Right now?” Dean asks lifting himself of Cas’s chest hands on either side of him.  
“No, right now I am more concerned about your brother.”  
“Right now?” he repeats “You're thinking of Sammy? Not, oh I don't know me?” he deadpans.  
“I am thinking very much of you Deanoel. I am thinking of how I would feel if I were to lose you to grief for a century if anything happened to Sam before his time.”  
“You know, you're supposed to feel full of mindless happiness after sex. Not deep thoughts about my human brother’s possible death.” Cas watches as Dean looks around becoming more and more confused.  
“Did I do something wrong? Do we need to mix things up a bit again? What do I need to do to fix this.” he asks gesturing between them.  
“Nothings broken love, its just a thought that popped into my mind and wouldn't leave.”  
“Was this before, during or after sex?”  
“After.” he says stroking Dean's face.  
Dean pulls away. “You gotta tell me when it's not enough man.” he says sitting up “I get off on the knowledge that I took care of you.” his grace dulls to a slow thrum and Cas’s own longs to fix it.  
“I know.” he says sitting up and wincing before using a touch of grace to ease the pain. He wraps his arms around Deans chest and rests his head on his shoulder while mingling their grace.

Dean sighs at the pleasant thrum of energy he’s creating. He moves to the side releasing a small whimper much to his horror, so Cassiel leans up and kisses him before lightly nipping on his bottom lip and licking up the blood that the action draws. Dean leans in and returns the kiss before licking his way into Cas’s mouth. He’s halfway through outlining his roof when the phone rings again.  
He pulls back and sighs before getting up and picking the phone off the floor.

“Hello?” he growls annoyed  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy? Are you okay? Wait, how did you get this number?”  
“No I’m- I’m pretty far from okay.” there's an audible *Sigh* through the phone before a determined voice is heard through the speakers. “Dad said you have a job, I want in.”

Dean removes the phone from his ear and summons his walkman. He changes the tape to a pre-recorded exorcism, puts it to full blast, and places it against the microphone on his phone. All in a the span of three seconds.  
He then dresses himself and packs their belongings with his grace and waits till Cas is fully dressed. They rush out to their bike and hop on. His mental timer goes off and he removes his headphones from the speaker and places it on speaker as Cas starts the engine.

“Hello?” he desperately asks while. Cas speeds out of the parking lot.  
“Dean, it's still me, I’m not a demon.” Not-Sam says annoyed.  
“Yeah well, I'm still hunting you down. And when I’m through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with my brother.”  
“Dean. I’ll let you do all the tests on me when you get here, but I'm still going with you to track down this monster.”  
“I’m not letting some big shot who thinks he can take on my kin join in on any hunt.” Dean spits. “Now, you gonna make me track you down because believe me, I WILL Or do you have a fucking address.”  
*Sigh.* “I’m staying in an abandoned house. I’m still in Cali-”  
“Where's the fucking house?”  
“It’s at the end of Breckenridge road in Jericho. Dean I- ”  
Deanoel hangs up and flies them to a familiar highway in Jericho.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looks up from his sloppy notes at the sound of an engine and gravel, he honestly wasn't expecting Dean to be so close. He’s not even to the door yet when Dean bursts through wielding an iron knife followed by a man about their age holding a silver blade.   
“Dean whos-” *Gah!* he jumps back only for Dean to grab him by his arms and hold him still. “What the hell!”  
“Cas!”  
The man, Cas apparently, strikes through the mark Dean had made creating a deeply cut X on his forearm. As if that wasn't enough Dean and his new partner begin reciting what he can only assume is an exorcism.  
Sam crosses his arms and glares looking between his brother and his replacement while Cas and Dean glare back at him. Once they’ve finished Dean continues to look at him like he's not human before the fucking realization the off the century ‘SAM IS HUMAN’ dawns on his idiot of a brother.  
“Are you done?” he deadpans.  
“Sammy?”   
“Its Sam now.” he says going back into hunter mode and walking back into the dining room. “Look, I got some of the case worked out, but I could use your help with the rest.” Looking up he glares at ‘Cas’ What is that even short for? He imagines the guy getting shit from being named Cassie or Cassandra and chuckles to himself. “We’ll need to drop off your friend so he can find a job, but I think-”  
“Cas ain't goin nowhere Sam.” Dean states using his protective voice. Sam looks up confused. That voice has only ever been used to defend HIM. He glares at ‘Cas’ again and receives this weird head tilt and puppy dog eyes. HE is the master of those eye's. He glares harder at his obvious replacement before huffing a sigh and turning back to the work. Which Dean as usual has begun to reorganize. Deciding now is NOT the time to piss Dean off, because apparently HE IS REPLACEABLE, he begins to walk into the kitchen.   
“Hey” Sam turns around at Dean's gruff tone “Where you goin?”   
“I need to wrap up these cuts you and your” boy “friend gave me or I’m gonna bleed to death. If I live, I was thinking of making me and Jess some peanut butter and banana sandwiches.”  
“You don't use jelly?” his imposter asks  
“No jelly is lame.”  
“Don't listen to him babe, your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best.” Sam stops and stares at his brother. Did he just- ah, maybe I said it outloud. Shrugging he walks into the living room and pulls his first aid kit out of his duffle. He carefully disinfects the gashes with 70 proof liqueur and lays a coupla gauze down before wrapping it up with vet tape. He strides through the room into the kitchen where ‘Cas’ Seriously, what is that even short for. is just standing. “Can I help you?” he rhetorically asks while grabbing the peanut butter and bananas off the counter.  
“Yes.”   
He looks up because seriously.  
“Dean said it would make you both happy if you were to teach me how to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches.” Sam stares blankly at his expectant look.  
“Dean said that?” he deadpans.  
“Yes.” his replacement says looking less expectant and more unwelcome.  
“Tell him I said no-” he replys putting the peanut butter down “-and let him know I'm not hungry anymore while you're at it. Because I just remembered I have a phone call to make.” Sam announces turning around and walking out the front door. He looks around before spotting an old tool shed and jogging toward it. He sends a quick text to Jess letting her know something's off about Dean and dials Dad’s number only to get his voicemail. After the fifth time he reluctantly calls Bobby.  
__________________________________________________________  
“-and then you slice the banana into thick pieces like this-” He says chopping up the banana like a pro. “-and stick six of em on top of the peanut butter like so-” he instructs. “place the god awful whole wheat bread on top, and we have a Peanut butter and banana sandwich!”  
“It looks revolting, however I will try it.”  
“If you don't like it we can go get jelly at the store with the Real bread or just take extra jelly each time we stop for breakfast.” Dean assures as Cas chews. Once he’s finished Deanoel asks “So what's the verdict?”  
“Honey would greatly benefit its taste, however I prefer my PB&J’s.”   
“So do I, your PB&J’s are awesome.” he declares leaning in for a quick kiss as the door cracks open.  
“Dean?!”   
Dean pulls back with a sigh “What is it Sam?!”  
“Can you come outside?!”  
“Start packing up, we need to hit the road. I’ll be back in in a moment to help out. Capish?”  
“Yes, I capish.” Cas says around a smile  
“Good. I’ll just uh- I’ll be right back.” Deanoel says walking backward before turning and walking out. Once on he porch the looks around confused before yelling out “Sammy?!”  
“Over here!” Sam yells back from over by the fucking shed.  
Jogging through the yard in the sweltering sun, Dean finally makes it to Sammy “The hell are you doing over here?”  
“Just wanted to ask you some questions away from your new friend.” he says shifting uncomfortably.  
“Aw hell Sammy, you could've just asked when we got here here.” he says rolling up his sleeves and holding out his arm.  
“Oh, Okay. um”  
“Just try not to cut too deep, don't want another hospital bill.” he jests   
Sam takes the knife and quickly slashes horizontally before nodding and taking a deep breath.  
“So um Cas, how'd you two meet?”  
“Oh, we met years ago.”  
“So, Dad knows about him?”  
“Hell no, you think I’d actually bring anyone I give a damn about to meet John?”  
“I don't know, I didn't know you actually had friends Dean.”  
“Well I do, sept Cas ain't just a friend Sammy.”  
“What is he, your boyfriend?” Sam laughs.  
“Yep, my soulmate.” Dean responds waiting for the ball to drop  
Sammy looks at him for a second before saying “Wait, what?”  
“Me an Cas have been together practically as long as we've been alive and we're soulmates.” Dean informs waiting for Sam to catch up.  
“But- No cuz- All those girls Dean- What about-”  
“We uh- We made a charm so that Cas could could fool John into thinking I was with a local girl all the time. Ever notice how they all wore the same locket?” At Sam's shell shocked look Dean continues “See the spell on the locket works by a piece of DNA or a picture of the person being inserted into the locket. Like say a toenail or a lock of hair. DNA works better than the picture though. Had some real close calls when you or John came looking for me.” he laughs “But uh- if you could keep this between us-”   
*squIIIRQURT*  
“What the hell!?! Where did that water even come fro- Who are you?!” Dean demands of the blond sitting atop the shed.  
“You're with a witch?! All these years?! How could you Dean! After everything we’ve seen! The amount of power that locket alone would need to have to work! A Demon Dean!! Cas or whatever the hell their real name is, is working with a Demon! Do you understand that?!”  
“No, the locket is drawn from an archangels power!” Dean accidentally blurts.  
“You told me angels weren't real. Are you telling me you lied to me in order to protect your relationship with a witch. Is that what you're saying?!”  
“I NEVER said that Sammy that was all John and you know it!”  
“You could've- I don't know, said something to Sam?!” the blond argues  
“Like what? Hey I’m bi and best friends with tons of angels! Oh, they also happen to help me and my boyfriend keep our relationship a secret from John!? I’m telling him now that we’re away from him aren't I? And who the hell are you anyway!?!”  
“I’m Jess, Sam’s soulmate. I was born with his name carved into my skin above my heart and the first words he’d ever say to me appeared tattooed up my arm when I was thirteen.”  
“I take it you've been hiding your soulmarks with paint and makeup like me?”  
“Well yeah…” Sam says backing down a little “But- Can I see that locket?”  
“Yeah sure, just let me- uh let me fucking get it hold on.” he says running back into the house.  
__________________________________________________________  
Cas meets him at the door. “That was unexpected.”  
“Yeah the name thing appears as soon as the youngest is born so the must have instinctively known to hide that shit from John. I tried to hide the damage Mom's Death caused him from Sammy back then but I guess it just goes to show you how perspectives little kids can be.”  
Cas places his palm into Dean's hand and transfers the locket while they softly gaze into eachother's eyes. Dean breaks the stare of with a gentle peck on the lips and spins around to see Sammy and Jess standing in the doorway.  
“Get off on watching people kiss now?” he jests  
“You were taking too long, besides I still want that sandwich.” Sam states holding his hand out. Dean drops the necklace into Sammy's hand and allows him and his girl to follow him into the kitchen before hopping up on the counter top.  
“You know this is a nice place.” he says conversely.  
“Yeah, it's a bit run down but it serves its purpose.” Sammy replys dropping the necklace into a styrofoam bowl and pouring salt packets over it.  
“I wonder how much it would cost to buy the place.” he says thinking aloud while Cas leans against the wall opposite to him.  
“Dean, we already own three homes and that's not including our various safe houses around the world.”  
“Yeah but there's something here that just screams...fixer upper.”  
“I believe that would be the rotting foundation, the answer is no.”  
“Fine.” Dean sighs   
“Wait, you guys own multiple homes. Like you have a mortgage on them and everything?” Jess asks as the room fills with smoke from the bowl.  
“No we paid for them in full, but yeah we pay the bills on water and whatnot.”  
“How can you even afford one house let alone- How many did you you say you have?” Sam asks as the bottom burns out on the bowl.  
“Uh, seven rental duplexes, 20 something apartments and that's not counting the ones in the UK and abroad, then we have our three official houses. One here in Cali, one in Scotland, and one in India that we never use.”  
“We can't sell it because Dean has ties there.” Cas grumbles.  
“What? How how can you even afford all that?” Jess asks hopping up on the counter by the sink. “Don't say fake or stolen cards because you'd be caught with that many houses.”   
“Well as you know I’m a good gambler-”  
“Dean, no more lies.” Sam says crossing his arms  
“Okay, so...um I have really good judgement of stocks, investments and again I’m awesome at pool and poker. Then there's the fact that I’m kinda a big shot in the business world.” he ends in a stamper.  
“What companies Dean?” Sam interrogates  
“So uh you may know uh well Apple. We make the Macintosh computers ipods itunes, iphones, we’re a partner of Disney-”  
“Oh My God!” Jess and Sam exclaim  
“Look I know what you're about to say-”  
“Why the hell did you starve yourself growing up?” Sam asks  
“Because I wasn't old enough to buy stocks. Really, that's what you ask?”  
Sam runs his hands through his hair “What do you want me to say Dean?”  
“I don't know? How about; why didn't you tell me you were rich, or how could you hide this from me all these years! I wasn't expecting; why did you starve yourself.”  
“Well why did you hide this?” Sam complains  
“Because I don't want John to get ahold of the money.”   
“He wouldn't spend-...okay you're right. And you were, what, afraid I’d tell?”  
Dean shrugs and slumps back down  
“We’re staying at these places when we're nearby from now on.” Sam informs them all with a glare.  
“Fine by me.” Jess agrees pushing down her sunglasses.  
“We don't have one in Indiana.” Cas informs the expectant room.  
“An actual hotel then.” Sam decides taking the brittle necklace out of the bowl. “Dean I need a piece of your hair.”   
(What’s he doing?) Cas asks over Archangel radio as Dean pulls a strand off hair.  
(Trying out the necklace, it will still work.)  
(Did Gabriel agree to this?)  
(It was Gabe's idea remember.)  
(Hey, Cassie, Deano, what are you two doing? And what's this about a necklace?) Gabe asks wearily  
(Remember that necklace you made to fool John into thinking Cas was a chick?)  
(Yeah…)  
(Sammy's about to try it out.)  
(As long as I'm not summoned I'm good, but ASK next time.)  
(Will do.) Dean notes  
“Guys?”   
Dean looks up and laughs. In front of him is Sammy appearing as the spitting image of him to all his senses with the exception of his grace which can still see his soul. A feat lower level angels would be incapable of.   
“Its pretty cool right?” Dean beams  
“Yeah” Sammy grins taking it off. “Hey, could we um meet your angel friends?”  
“Yeah but not today, today we gotta shag ass to Indiana and kill the son of a bitch offing soulmates down there.”  
“Should we split up? ”  
“Nah, we'll be careful.”


	7. Chapter 7

Deanoel slowly blinks before jerking into alertness once he realizes he’s been asleep. Assessing his surroundings he finds Cassiel 2 ½ feet away slumped against what looks like a cellar door. Deanoel looks down to his feet which are tied with rope blessed by pagan magick. Wiggling his arms and wrists he finds them also bound. He can't use his grace without alerting any angels nearby but thankfully he tried his hand at being a pagan deity once upon a time. Quickly he unbinds his grace and unlocks the ‘god’ part of himself left over from his time as Fenrir. A touch of his pagan power immediately drops his ropes and it’s sibling quivers as he walks toward his mate. Before he is able to reach Cas the binding rope falls and the spell coating it and Cas retreats to its creator. Dean grins and rebinds his power, shoulders slumping under the weight of being partily human once more.  
“Cas?” Dean looks back and forth between his eyes searching for any movement finding none he panics and crawls over. “Cas?! CAS?!” he yells shaking his shoulder.  
“What?” *Yawn* “What is it?” a blinking and bleary eyed Cas asks looking around. “Where are we?”  
“We're in a cellar about to be offered to one of my grandmothers as a sacrifice.”  
“No.” Cas argues around a yawn stretching his wings and limbs.  
“Babe, think about it. Your bike broke down even with all the grace we started to store in him. They kept offering us food. Our hands were bound with ropes doused in pagan magick.” he says gesturing to the dirt floor, where the ropes lay huddled in a shaking pile. Disturbed at the image, Dean snaps his fingers un-animating them.   
“So, what's our plan?” Cas asks looking tirely around the room.  
The door opens behind Cas and he falls back hitting his head with an annoyed *OmmUpf*

“How in Odin's name did you two get free?” One of the men in the shocked group asks.   
“How on earth are they even awake?” Whispers the woman from the gas station.   
“Don't use my grandfather's name in vain you disgusting filth.” Dean growls unbinding his pagan god power, transforming into his wolf form resulting in one of the women in the group screaming in terror. He snarls at them getting in front of Cas.  
“Whoa whoa, now let's just wait a minute here.” the original man states holding his hands up in surrender.   
“You want us to wait?” Cas growls telepathically while standing.   
“You tried to sacrifice us to my grandmother!” Dean yells in their minds, his anger causing lightning to streak across the sky.  
“Please forgive us, we did not know your true nature.” The man who he now assumes is their leader says bowing down.  
“Dean?!” Sammy, shit Dean immediately re-conceals his power and grace resulting in him on his hands knees in the mud. Cas follows his example still bleary eyed and standing on two legs. Sam comes into human view and yells out.   
“Back away from the hostages, we have a guns!” Jess yells.   
The townspeople slowly back up, then take off through the woods in the opposite direction. Cassiel takes a step towards him and then stumbles over a rock.   
Dean reaches up and out to catch him only to lose his balance “Shit!” and faceplant into the mud, Cas landing on his back. *Crack* *Uhhhgh* Deanoel lifts his face up “That is going to hurt into the morning.”  
“Are you guys okay?” Sam laughs  
“We were kidnaped, poisoned and are now covered in mud. I believe the answer ‘No’ should be obvious.” Cas snaps pushing himself up and leaning back on his haunches. Dean pushes himself up and jumps to his feet offering Cas his hand. 

“Let's get a move on, we need burn down the tree before the locals get back.” Jess says taking the lead followed by Sam.  
Dean sighs and follows Sammy to the tree before freezing and gazing at it in awe, it's grown taller than most others this century. As Sam, Jess, and Cas pour gasoline and butane over the trunk, he makes a note to present grandmother Fraya with five seeds from the tree of life to replace this masterpiece.   
“Dean!” Sam says with a snap off his fingers suddenly in his face. “Are you with me?”  
Dean looks to Sammy and nods his head while he pulls a match out of his match box and leans down lighting the tree on fire. He can already feel the magick begin to fade from the town.  
“Alright let's get outta here before someone sees us!” he says rebinding his god powers and locking in his grace little tighter before nudging for Cas to do the same. 

They make it out of the woods without anyone noticing them. Dean is hopping on the bike behind Cas when Sammy asks. “Can we ride the bike? You two can take our ford.”  
“No.” Cas growls  
“You heard the man Sammy” Dean laughs.   
“You two should be kissing our ass, you were dead meat.” Jess laughs  
“Yeah right, we would’ve thought of something.”  
“Yeah right.“ Sam laughs folding himself into the driver's seat of his beat up Ford.


	8. Chapter 8

They've just finished up a hunting a Raw head and are staying in one of Dean and Cas’s apartments. According to them it's modest. Yeah right. It's a two story three bed, two bathroom apartment with two balconies and a small yard. The kitchen even has a dishwasher! He hasn't found it yet but he’s fairly positive there's a laundry room somewhere too. According to Dean and Cas, there's even an officer assigned to actually protect the complex at night!  
“Sammy, Jess!” Dean calls  
“That's another thing, the walls are actually insulated he can't hear the neighbors fighting like the apartments Dad used to set them up in. Still he walks into the living room where Cas and Dean were watching Doctor sexy MD on the TV. Now the two are all packed and standing by the door Dean holding out his bag for him.  
“We got a case, tell you about it in the truck.”  
Sam nods his head. So he actually gives a damn what his neighbors think about him too. It’s been a daily thing now, him slowly learning hidden parts of his brother. He’s still the same person just...more interesting. He's not sure why he's surprised to see the motorcycle tied down in the bed of his truck.

Their on the highway, Dean and Cas squished in the pitiful excuse for a backseat off his pickup when Dean begins “So, you may be meeting Gabe on this hunt Sammy.”  
“Is he a friend of yours?” the asks only for Jess to whack him like the just asked the stupidest question on the planet.  
“Yep, he's the archangel who gave us the locket.”  
“Wait the Gabreil? You're friends with an archangel?!” he says trying not to freak out. “How uh how close are you two.” he asks as a car swerves in front of them out of nowhere.  
“Gabe is practically a brother to us both” Cas answers while Jess leans out of her window and flips the driver off. “He either refers to Dean by part of his full name or refers to him as his son or younger brother while the insists on calling me Cassie”  
Sam sits back and tries to picture his brother actually getting along with any authority figure. He so deep in thought, his thoughts somehow drifting to Dean being smited for his personality alone that he doesn't realize Dean is talking until he raises his voice a notch to be heard over a simi. Thankfully they haven't crashed.  
“-it was crazy but anyway, he told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist. The guy is working miracles and no one upstairs knows how.”  
“Isn't that a good thing.”  
Yeah, miracles are considered good right?” Jess asks  
“Only when their approved by God.” Dean states with fire in his voice.  
“So you believe in God?” he asks skeptically  
“Course, kinda hard not to when you've met the guy.” Sam's sitting there in shock when Dean follows the topic up with “Crap, we didn't pack lunch. Cas do we have any snacks?” thankfully that gets his mind back on the road in time to avoid rear end collision as traffic suddenly comes to a stand still.  
“No, we ate them all during our marathon.”  
“I have a fifty we can stop for gas and pick up some jerky and get Sam some funions.”  
“Sounds good to me, Cas?”  
“I don't like funions or jerky, but I can grab some pork rinds.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Dean pulling out a stack of cards and beginning to teach Cas Rook.

__________________________________________________________ 

When they finally arrive it's to a white circus tent surrounded by protesters and a news crew. A sign next to the tent reads ‘The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle.’

“I thought we were going to see a doctor, not-” Cas watches as Sam looks around confused “whatever this is.”  
“I believe I said a specialist. Look, this guy's a fraud anyway, we’re just here to see how he’s doing it.”  
An elderly woman dangerously close to her time of death by pneumonia stops as she walks by “Reverend LeGrange is a great man.”  
“Yeah that's nice, doesn't stop him from beING A FRAUD!” Deanoel calls back as she scurries away. They continue walking passing a protester arguing with an officer of the law.  
“I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money.” Cas looks into his soul and discovers he’s jealous of the sudden lack of customers at his pharmacy.

“I take it he's not part of the flock.” Jess jokes poking Sam with her elbow.  
“When people see something they can't explain, there's always controversy.” Sam mumbles  
“Lucky us, we know it's real and we're here to put a stop to it.”  
“Why? With the things we see everyday, why are we stopping one man doing something good?”  
“Gabe wouldn't send us here if it was even the slightest bit moral. Believe me, I know the guy.”  
“You trust him that much?” Sam asks using the puppy dog eyes on Dean.  
“Yeah. Now” he says throwing his arms around both their shoulders and blanketing them with his wings stretching one out to cover Jess. “Let's find us a seat and see how this puppeteer works his crowd.” they enter and Dean and him both stop when they see the reaper.  
He notices their direct stare and points to the woman sitting beside the podium who yanks the shackles on his arms and looks their way angry and confused.  
“What? What are we looking at?” Jess asks looking around her hand on her holster, effectively breaking them out of their trance  
“That woman, she look suspicious to you?”  
“No, why?” she asks narrowing her eyes at the woman  
“Ten bucks says she's the mastermind.” Dean declares  
(Dean you agreed to never bet with your family again, remember?)  
(Right…)  
“You know what nevermind. It's probably nothing, let's sit down.”  
Sam nods his head while Jess casts the woman one last wary glance and the three walk to the back.  
Once seated Cas asks; (Dean when are we gonna tell them.)  
__________________________________________________________  
Sam watches mesmerised as some of the patrons begin to light candles others holding incense and still others yet simply lay out their offerings to their respective god’s. In the row across from them a jewish man sits with his sickly daughter. In front of them a catholic woman and her daughter pray, while in the aisle a muslim man and a hinduist kneel pray to their respective gods.  
“This is a very welcoming atmosphere. Look at all the people Reverend LeGrange has brought together.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Peace, love, and trust all over.” Dean snarks  
Sam looks to him confused before searching for something that could cause his brothers distrust. The only thing noteworthy are a few security cameras spotted around, likely to prevent the altar at the front from being robbed.  
“Dean?” he whispers  
“Yeah Sammy?” Dean replies in kind  
“I not so sure about this hunt.”  
“Well then it's a good thing we're not the ones who are gonna be hunting her.”  
“What? Why? Wait, what do you mean her?” Jess asks  
“Look-” Dean says turning away from his passing glances at Cas “-we’re just here to gather info okay?”  
“And what exactly have you found?” Sam demands  
“I’ll tell you when we get back out to the car.”  
“No okay, we agreed no more secrets.” he argues  
Dean sighs  
“Fine, okay wait here, I’ll be right back” he says getting up and walking down their row  
Sam looks back up to the stage to see a man wearing sunglasses, being helped to the podium by the woman from before. She keeps glancing their way increasingly panicked and confused. Sam looks over to Cas to see him nodding along and looking just to the right of her following something that isn't there or can't be seen. He relizes once again he still doesn't know much about Cas, despite hunting together for months. His train of thought is derailed by Dean arriving to hand him and Jess a pair of glasses.  
“Dean, what-”  
“Just put them on and watch the woman I pointed out to you.” he whispers before sitting back down and throwing an arm around him and Cas. The action immediately comforts him as always. Still he inspects the glasses before shrugging and putting them on as instructed. Looking back up he's surprised to see a deathly ill man in shackles held by the woman from before who has a black cloud wrapped possessively around a duller red pulsing light. In one hand she holds a chain linking her to the man on death's door and in the other a chain made of light that's burning her hand, wrapped around a bright white and yellow light attempting to escape a rotting body standing on the stage.  
“Oh my God!” the shouts out in horror.  
Everyone turns to look at him, each person holds a pulsing light similar to the one’s on stage all various colors and of varying brightness but theirs remain in their body's.  
“He’s just excited, I finally found him glasses that do the trick.” Dean explains to the crowd. They all look away mumbling to themselves.  
He looks to Dean and Cas and notices their light is probably the brightest in the tent. Deans is various shades of green and Cas’s is varying shades of blue.They both have gold and silver chains made of light linked around the otherwise blinding light. Looking down his chest he’s shocked to see his own is gold. Dean and Cas appear to be the only ones with chains wrapped around what he can only assume is whatever their species has in place of a soul. The looks to his left where Jess is looking around with a hand over her mouth. The takes her hand in silent support.  
Taking the glasses off, he looks up and simply sees Reverend LeGrange and the woman. He puts the glasses back on as the surman begins.  
“Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?” The crowd all mumble agreements and examples. “Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching.”  
The hair across his body all stand.  
“Yes he is.” The crowd murmurs as lighting strikes just outside off the tent followed by a crash of thunder making him jump.  
“God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt!”  
The crowd nods along some whispering amen others hollering vairs praises.  
“It is the Lord who does the healing here friends.”  
The crowd continues their whispers and cheers of praise. Sam looks to the sickly man on stage who is continuing to make strange gestures at them despite the reverend's wife jerking his hands away by the shackles as often as possible.  
“The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts.” He looks over to Dean and sees him watching the strange man on stage mouthing words like when he's mentally translating. A man behind them snorts and calls out “Yeah, and right into their wallets.”  
“You think so, young man?” Dean looks up and grimaces at the stage letting Sam know he can see exactly what he's seeing but without the glasses. It takes a moment but Sam realizes everyone has gone silent and is looking directly behind them.  
“I’m not gonna apologize, what you're doing is wrong.” the man from before says continuing a conversation he hadn't heard.  
The crowd gasps  
“What's your name, son?” he reverend asks  
“They call me Gabriel.” The man behind him speaks loudly enough for the whole tent to hear.  
“Gabriel, like the angel?”  
“Gabreil as in the Archangel.”  
Sam has a moment of panic debating weather or not to turn around. He looks over at Jess who is openly gaping at the angel behind them looking as though she's seen God.  
“I want-I want you to come up here with me.”  
The crowd begins clapping while Sue Ann moves to centre stage pulling her captive with her while smiling at the audience.  
“I’d rather not.” Gabriel argues  
“Oh my God Sam it's really him!” Jess whisper screeches  
“What's going on?” a child in the aisle ahead whispers.  
“You've come here to be healed haven't cha?”  
“Nope.” he argues  
“Look I didn't pick you, Gabriel, the Lord did.”  
“That's right! Yeah! Come on!” the crowd cheers  
“Come on up here!” Sue ann cheers along.  
Sam finally turns around to see a short pudgy man with golden wings and a halo making a show of standing up and stretching. “Good job, Cassie, Deano.” he whispers before moving toward the stage.  
__________________________________________________________  
“You sure this is the place to do this, these people have their faiths.” he whispers conspiracy to to Sue Ann.  
“It doesn't matter he choose you.” she says darkly.  
Gabriel nods his head before saying “Just remember you brought this on yourself.” and climbing onto the stage.  
“You ready?” the former reverend, now trapped spirit asks.  
“Look, no disrespect Reverend, but I'm actually here to help you.”  
“I don't understand?” he says confused  
“You will, just hold on and keep your faith.” Gabriel instructs  
“Ladies and gentlemen and all those between or otherwise. God has spoken to me and for the first time in centuries he has permitted a mass healing.” he pauses for dramatic effect before whipping out his wings.  
“He's an angel!” someone in the crowd shouts.  
Sue Ann rushes to the stage “Quite everyone! The archangel Gabriel has blessed us with his presence! We must show our respect!”  
Gabriel laughs. Once he has regained everyone's attention looks to Sue Ann and talks directly into the mic suddenly in his hand.  
“I don't need a black witch to speak to Dad’s congregation on my behalf, Sue Ann. Humans are free to worship whoever they please, however you should know you're not getting into heaven after worshiping Demons. Especially with the spell you poisoned your unsuspecting husband with.”  
Sue Ann pales.  
“I- I- It's God's will!” she shouts  
Paying her no mind he turns to the reverend and assures “You have a free pass. Dad pardons those who commit evil acts unknowingly.”  
“I don't understand.” the reverend whispers tears falling from his eyes.  
“It's okay.” Gabriel assures wrapping his wings around the reverends body “You will.” he says freeing the reverends soul. He sits the reverends body down in a casket and turns to address the crowd who are looking to the stage in fear now.  
“For the record the reverends been officially dead for MONTHS. Had free his soul so it could be taken to heaven. Wifey worked some nasty black magic to trap it in his body. OKAY! Now all those in the left front row in favor of being healed please form a single file line.” he watches as three people warily get up and walk towards him.  
He shrugs and flies down from the stage. If the other two don't want to be healed that's their problem.  
He taps the first healing her from stage three cancer, permanently eradicating it from her body. Then looks to a bright soul by the name of Layla. He heals her brain tumor and smiles down at her. “With a soul like that you're gonna walk right through heaven's gates.” he says with a wink.  
The mother looks to him shocked before trying to lead her away.  
“Wait, don't you want to be healed?” he asks confused.  
“What?” she snaps  
“I mean, if you want to keep that trick knee and stage one lung cancer, that's your choice.” he says with a shrug motioning for the next group to rise.  
“I have a bad knee but I assure you sir I do not have cancer.” she says hautly preparing to walk off.  
Gabriels wings bristle “Look, I get God gifted you with free will so you are free to say 'No.’ to my offer, but don't make a liar out of me Miss Rourke. I have been healing Dad's creations since before humanity was even a thought in his head. I know when I see something that isn't supposed to be there.”  
Jamie Rourke freezes in her steps as if she had forgotten he was even a Cupid.  
“My- my apologies. Will you please heal me?”  
“With that attitude? Forget about it. You shouldn't be treating any angel like that especially me.” he says pointing at himself “Your lucky I'm not like Luci or Mika they'd have smited your ass and sent you to hell on the spot with that attitude.”  
“Are you really the archangel Gabriel?” the girl asks  
“Yep one of the six princes of heaven.” he says around a grin.  
“If you're really the archangel Gabriel why are you looking at my daughter like that.”  
“Look lady, I'm taken okay? Have been for hundreds of years. I'm not hitting on Layla. She's just really bright, like a flame. It warms my heart” he corrects last minute “to see such an innocent soul at this age. Now if you'll leave me alone I have work to get done so I can have some playtime later, kay?”  
The woman who is obviously not used to such a tone being taken with her gapes. Before turning around and storming out of the tent. He shrugs and turns to see a hinduist standing patently in front of him. He bows addressing the man before healing him from HIV and leans in to whisper “Wanna meet Kail?”  
“The man's eyes widen and he nods once.” Gabriel shouts a quick “Be right back!” and flies of to get his kinda wife.

She's asleep so he shakes her awake.  
“Gabriel what are you-”  
“No time to explain, but there's a man who I promised you would meet, please come?” he pleads bouncing on his heels. Kail stretches out her six arms her blue skin shimmering in the sunlight before she begins applying her make up. “Text me when you're done getting dressed.” he says flying back to the American state Nebraska. He explains to the man she will need a minute and to please wait. Grateful for even a chance to meet one of his gods/goddesses the man steps to the side and sits down on the edge of the stage.  
Gabriel continues healing people until everyone has a left except Deano, Cassie, Sam, Jessica, Kail and the hinduist who is talking animatedly with her. He tries not to be jealous but as always when someone else has her attention he is.  
“Hey, so whatcha talking about?” He asks wrapping his arm around her back. He's short ok.  
“Gabriel we've talked about this.”  
“About what?” he asks around a pout.  
“Your need to make sure everyone knows I'm taken. I was serious when I said ‘I will leave you if you keep this up’.”  
__________________________________________________________

“Dean.” Jess whispers  
“What?” he asks tearing his eyes away from the drama that is Gabe's life.  
“Who's the uh blue woman with six arms?”  
“That's Gabe’s long-term girlfriend, Kail.” she is like a mother to him but he can't say that.  
“How long is long term?” Jess asks  
“I don't know. She's been around since before he got married to his first non-human wife. Course they were friends back then.” The world seemed so small back than, fewer humans to protect. “But uh, then they became lovers and had a few kids.” he says reminding himself to call up his siblings to catch up. “And they didn't split up. His wife was eventually killed by Christian hunters.”  
“How could he allow that, and why would why would an angel cheat?!” Sammy hisses  
“He didn't love her, and he was in India with Kail when their home in what us now Ireland was attacked. He felt her die but could do nothing.” Dean says remembering how shocked and saddened Gabriel was by her death.  
“If they didn't love each other why did they get married?” Sammy asks  
“It was an arranged marriage and Gabe was deep undercover. He still is, so if you ever see him again, don't address him until he acknowledges you. Even then you may need to play dumb.”


	9. Chapter 9

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sam watches as a car drives down a nice neighborhood before pulling into a garage where a middle aged man turns it off. Suddenly he's looking at a Michigan plate number 350-36k. Next thing he knows he’s sitting in the passenger's side of the car, watching a man who looks confused. He follows the man's line of sight to the garage door. There's nothing odd only the door closing. Sam jumps as all at once the doors of the car lock themselves. The man struggles but cannot open them. The ignition key then turns on its own and exhaust slowly enters the car. Sam watches helplessly as the man attempts to turn off the engine. The exhaust is now slowly becoming opaque. He watches as the man's movements slow before he slumps forward and is obscured from view.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sam jerks awake, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Jess is already up and packed. She nods to the bed next to him where Dean and Cas are sound asleep. He watches them for a few seconds before before deciding to finally face reality. Flipping on the light he shakes their intertwined forms lying above the sheets. “Dean! Cas!” The second Dean stirs, he moves away and begins packing Dean and Cas’s things.  
“What are you doing man?” Dean asks rubbing his eyes before looking around the dark room confused.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“It's the middle of the night.” he raises himself to glare at Sam and Jess properly as Cas sleeps on.  
“We have to go.” Jess explains walking out the door with her and Sams bags and hoping in the truck.  
“What's happening?” he asks Sammy placing his hand on Cas’s shoulder.  
“We have to go. Right now.” Sammy elaborates grabbing his and Cas's bags and walking out of the cheap motel room.  
Dean drops his head and sighs before picking Cas up bridal style along with the blanket and carrying him to the passenger side off the truck. Cas stirs as he's set down and Dean gives him a peck on the head and mumbles “Go back to sleep sunshine.” into his ear before closing the door a softly as he can.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean has pulled onto the highway by the time he's had enough. “Okay out with it. Why did you two wake me up before the fucking sun was up, and demand we hit the road?”  
“I watched a man die.” his brother replys stoically.  
“What?! At the motel? Jesus Sammy, why didn't you guys do anything!?” he says hitting the gas hoping to get his family as far away from that mess as fast as possible.  
“Because we’re in another state!”  
“What?” he asks slowing down “Was this on TV?” he asks annoyed.  
“No. Sam saw it while we were sleeping. It’s our job to save him Dean.” Jess replys with the same certainty she holds during a hunt.  
“You guys seriously woke me up to save an imaginary man from Sam’s nightmare? Tell me this is a joke.” he says slowing down and glancing to the sides of the road for a new place to crash.  
“Its real Dean, and it's gonna happen!” Sam shouts.  
“How do you know it's gonna happen? What, are you psychic now?” he asks looking to Sam making sure skepticism is clear on his face to hide his worry.  
Sam slumps in his seat and Jess digs through the fake IDs they keep in the glove compartment while Sam dials the area code for the michigan police. Jess takes the phone from Sam and puts it to her ear, reading out. “Detective Jane Way. Badge number 190. I've got a signal 480 (Hit and run.) in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry.”  
“Jess relax. This is a nightmare.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
“That's not what I-. I’m talkin y'know, a normal, everyday nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see.”  
We seriously need to get our sleeping schedules in check if it's taking this much of a toll on them.  
“This is real.” Jess says with conviction.  
“I’m seriously considering knocking you both out with some sleeping pills.” Dean admits shaking his head at loss.  
“What, why?” Sammy asks giving him the confused puppy dog eyes.  
“You're both confusing dreams with reality. In our line of work-”  
“This isn't a dream Dean, this has or will happen.” Jess interrupts with conviction  
“Jess-”  
“What? Yes I'm here.” Jess listens, glares at Dean, before taking a pen out of the front left cupholder. “Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address?.............Got it. Thanks.” she flips the phone shut and looks over to Dean “Checks out. How far are we?”  
“From Saginaw? A coupla hours.”  
“Drive faster. If it's nothing we’ll part ways so we’ll never have to ask you to do this again.”  
Dean looks between Sammy and Jess before making his decision and hitting the Gas.  
__________________________________________________________  
By the time they arrive, two emergency vehicles are parked and a man's body is being zipped into a body bag on a stretcher. Sam and Jess immediately climb over confused and disturbed Cas and Dean out of the vehicle. As one the shell shocked pair (Cas and Dean) turn to each other then bolt out of the Ford after them.  
“What uh what happened?” Dean asks as they come to stand beside a distrat elderly couple.  
“He committed suicide if you can believe the paramedics.” the lady answers with a shake of her head. “I saw the Millers every Sunday at church. They always seemed so normal. I guess you never really know what's going on behind closed doors.”  
“Guess not.” Dean agrees.  
“Did they tell you how it happened?” Cas asks intertwining his fingers with Dean’s.  
“I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running.”  
“Do you know about what time they found him?” Sam asks  
“Oh this just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what kind of pain they're going through.”  
Cas watches Sam and whose grimacing at the family on the porch of the house. Jess turns and drags Sam away. Dean squeezes on Cas's hand once before they walk back to the truck and climb in. Jess and Sam quickly slide in after them.  
“Where are we going, we just got here. We need to investigate.” Jess argues  
“That can wait.” Dean orders putting Sam's Ford in drive and abruptly turning around causing anyone who wasn't sitting to now sit and quickly close the door. “We’re going grab breakfast, get a motel, and then you two are gonna start talking.”  
__________________________________________________________  
“So what, these visions just show you how someone's gonna die?” Dean reiterates aghast.  
“So far yeah.” Sam sighs  
“Cas what do you think?” Dean asks looking at Cas.  
“It is possible he’s a prophet, however it's more likely he's simply psychic as you mentioned earlier. That said, I believe we should check in with Chuck before we take any further action.”  
“Who’s Chuck?” Jess asks  
“He's- he's a friend.”  
“A friend that can help me get better?” Sam asks hopefully.  
“You're not sick Sam.” Jess sooths.  
“Chuck is a friend that can help us understand what's going on with you.” Dean assures clasping his hand on his shoulder before pulling away. “But yeah, if something needs to be fixed, he can fix it.” He says taking a seat on the bed across from his.  
“Okay.” Sam agrees standing up and going to his bag.  
“Okay? That's it?” his brother asks seemingly shocked by his acceptance.  
“Well yeah Dean, I wanna know what's going on with me. But first we're going to take care of this case.”  
“What do you believe killed him?” Cas asks causing Sam to regain the attention of the room.  
“I don't know. I mean,-” she watches as Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. “-he was murdered by something. I watched it trap him in the garage.”  
“Was it a spirit or a poltergeist?” Dean asks sounding strangely hopeful.  
“I don't know what it was.” Sam admits deflated.  
“Tell us what you saw.” Jess prompts sitting on the bed opposing to Dean and Cas. Sam takes a seat next to her before taking a deep breath and starting.  
“Well um- I watched the car drive through the neighborhood from up high, like I was the in a tree or a on a light pole. Then I was suddenly in the car with him inside the garage.” he says looking at his feet.  
She warily notices Dean and Cas shooting each other a worried look.  
“Nothing seemed weird other than the fact that I somehow knew it was real. But then he turned and looked at the garage door which was closing and he was visibly confused. I was too until suddenly the doors all locked on their own.”  
“Did he have an automatic?” Dean interrupts.  
“No, it was an older car like Baby.” She smiles remembering the stories Sam had told her about growing up in Baby.  
“What happened next, Sam.” Cas asks almost clinically detached.  
“The key turned by itself and the car slowly filled with fumes from the exhaust.”  
“How?” Dean asks.  
“Through the uh air vents, but it didn't look look like it was escaping the car.” She nods her head out of habit to show she’s listening. “He fought hard struggling with the door, pounding on the glass, and screaming for help. But no one came. Then he uh struggled with breathing still pounding on the glass and reaching for the knob and just….went lip. That's when I woke up.”  
She massages his shoulder in what she hopes is a soothing manner. Even to trained hunters as themselves that must've been an awful thing to helplessly sit by and watch.  
“Sammy can you give us a minute to uh talk alone?”  
“Yeah. I get- I get that this is a lot to take in. We’ll be back in five.”  
She’ll be listening in while he gets a soda, there's something their not telling them.  
__________________________________________________________  
Cas watches Dean watch as Sam grabs his jacket and heads out the door Jess at his heel. Dean waits 39 seconds before getting up to pace across shag carpet. Cas drags his hands down his face before getting up and grabbing Dean's shoulders.  
“We don't know that it's a demon, Dean.”  
“Don't we?!” Dean explodes  
“There has to be another explanation. One- one were overlooking.”  
“Hit me.” Dean orders turning to face him.  
“Dean, I'm not going to punch you.”  
“I need an idea. Something! Anything else- anything else that could be messing with my baby brother.”  
“Okay, angels.”  
“Still not a better option here Cas.” Dean notes with a glare.  
“Even after your temporary exile together had control over 3/6ths of heaven Dean. You are now back in full control of heaven second only to God himself!”  
“We. Are. Undercover. Heaven is out of control, so we are undercover until we can find out who hijacked heaven while all us archangels and God himself left heaven for a few million years. We must remain undercover.”  
“We managed to gain complete control of 2/4ths of hell while living among humans. That hold is still secure.”  
“That doesn't mean I can just order demons to stop messing with my baby brother!”  
“I am a general in heaven.”  
“I thought you were a soldier.”  
“I was promoted last week, I haven't found the time to tell you until now.”  
“They still think you're a Seraphim?”  
“Yes, it is for the best that Raphael and Zacharia do not discover our true existence as of yet.” Cas sighs sitting back down on the bed.  
“Right, GOD’s orders not to let anyone learn of our true nature until anti-apocalypse time.” Dean mumbles falling back on the bed.  
“Dean?” Cas asks lying beside him  
“Yeah Cas?” Dean sighs as he offers his hand palm up.  
“What do we do, if it is a demon messing with Sam?” Cas questions as he takes Dean's hand. “We exercise it, ward Sammy to the bone, whatever it takes.”  
“And if it's an angel?”  
“We ask Chuck if we’re allowed to gank the son of a bitch.”  
“And if we can't?”  
“We make their life a living hell.” he states tightening his hold on his hand. Cas nods and rolls into Dean’s side their arms wrapping around each other. Dean kisses Cas’s head and sighs. “You know the victim's family won't want to talk to just anybody.”  
*HumMum*  
“I'm thinking it's time we put your clergyman outfit to good use.”  
*Muuugh* “Fine, but you will owe me.”  
“Oh, I believe I can make it up to you. Besides I still owe you congratulatory-” *Kiss*  
"After this case, okay?"  
"Alright, let's bring em back in."  
__________________________________________________________  
Dean knocks on the door then takes a step back when it opens. Cassiel takes a deep breath and begins. “Hello, I’m Reverend Shurley, these are my friends Sam and Jess and my partner Dean. May we come in.” The man nods. “Thanks.” Dean says with a nod to Roger Miller. “We're very sorry for your loss.” Sam says with a nod before entering. Jess hands him a flower she stole from the neighbors garden and promptly begins going over what she overheard the night before.  
__________________________________________________________  
“It is in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance needed the most.” Cassiel begins still standing in the foyer as they have not been invited in any further.  
“Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead.”  
“Roger. Please!” Jane Miller says taking a step closer to the door from the adjacent right hallway.  
“Excuse me.” Roger says before walking off.  
“I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's...he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some lemonade?”  
“That would be great.” Dean says around a smile following her into the left hallway which leads to the living room.  
Jane pours lemonade as they all sit and hands it around. “It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now.”  
“Of course. It's the least we could do.” Dean sooths before taking a sip of sour lemonade at the same time as him. He barely refrainss from making an unwelcome face at the taste.  
Jane walks out of the room and Dean and Cas immediately take some mini sausages from the coffee table. One bite and he barely resists moaning. “We should buy these the next time we are in a store.” Cas declares.  
“Yes!” Dean enthusiastically responds to which Sam replies with a ‘Can you two at least try to look professional’ bitchface. Meanwhile Jess, Cas notices, is lost in thought. Miss Miller returns, looking to the coffee table questibly before shaking her head.  
“Ms Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?”  
“Oh Jim was nothing like that.” Jane replies distastefully. “I mean yes we had our ups and downs like every couple but we were happy.” she says beginning to cry “I just don't understand… how could Jim do something like this to us.”  
Cas looks to Dean for advice on how to proceed and watches as Deans look of compassion morphs into a deadly glare before he puts on a mask of concern. He distracts himself with flipping through the bible they had stolen from one the numerous motel's they frequent while looking to Jane.  
“I'm so sorry you had to find him like that.” Sam continues like nothing had happened.  
“Our son Max, was the one who had to find him.” she says gesturing in distress to the other room. Max has shoulder length styled hair and black eyeliner naturally brown eyes and penciled in brow liner but no other makeup, his pale skin is covered by an all black outfit complete with a black tie and overcoat. In short Cas is jealous of his wardrobe.  
“Would you mind if we talk to him?” Cas asks  
“Oh thank you Father!” Jane rejoices.  
Cas and Dean shoot each other a questioning look before simultaneously getting up.  
__________________________________________________________  
Back at the motel Dean is cleaning his weapons as Cas comes out of the bathroom fully dressed in his new black dress shirt with wet hair. Looking around the room he asks “What have you found Sam?”  
“A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built.” he declares surprised.  
“What about the land?” Dean asks not looking up from his disassembled gun.  
“No grave yards, battlefields, tribal lands or any other kind of paranormal magnetic event on or near the property.”  
“And you searched that house up and down. No cold spots or sulfur scent?”  
“Nothing indicating ghost or demonic activity.” Jess says still not meeting anyone's gaze.  
“Sam, did Jane say anything about any noises or-” Cas asks before being interrupted by Sam.  
“Nothing. According to her the house hasn't even begun settling yet.”  
“If there was something paranormal going on for years you would think somebody would have noticed something.” Jess blurts out.  
“So, what are we thinking? Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence??” the moose asks confused.  
“I dunno. If there's nothing supernatural about that house-” Dean begins. Sam rubs his left temple.  
“Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house.” He takes a deep breath before grabbing ahold of his head the edges of his vision going blurry until they become outlined in black and grainy like a vintage film. “Maybe it's just...God, him-…...maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?”  
“Shit Sammy, what's wrong with you? Do we need to get you into a hospital?”  
*Aggghhhhh* he cries out sinking to his knees in the floor.  
Cas and Dean both rush to him “Sammy?!” “Sam?!” They shout out unanimously Dean grabs ahold of his arms and shakes him. He can see Jess in the distance wide eyed and gripping the bed sheets in fear but understanding there's nothing she can do.  
“Sam?!” Cas shouts concerned  
“Hey, hey! What's going on? Talk to us.” Dean pleads. Sam's vision cuts to black suddenly Dean's worried face is gone and he's watching Roger Miller enter his kitchen with groceries.  
**********************************************************************  
Roger walks over to an open window closing and locking it. When he returns to unpacking the lock moves by itself and the window slides open again. Sam watches horrified, while Roger simply looks confused. He attempts to close it but it won't bulge. He leans out, twisting to look up at the top of the window. The window slides closed, decapitating him. Blood gushes up over the window.  
**********************************************************************  
Sam takes a long slow breath and he's back in the motel room with Dean, Cas and Jess. “It's happening again. Whatever we're hunting it's gonna kill Roger Miller.”  
__________________________________________________________  
Sam's still holding his head in the truck  
“Roger Miller. I only need the address. I understand, thank you.” she looks over to Dean “Roger Miller lives at West Grove, Apartment 1120.”  
“Are you okay to do this?” Dean asks Sam through the rear view mirror.  
“Yeah.” he nods as she takes the phone and pockets it.  
“If your feel like vomiting please warn us so Dean can pull aside. I do not enjoy being covered in vomit.” Cas states  
“I'm fine.” her boyfriend mumbles.  
“All right.” Dean coincides as he beings to drive faster.  
“I'm scared.” They all look to him, Dean for longer than he should, before looking back to the road.  
“Whatever you're scared of I can and will kill.” Dean says with the certainty that can only come from being either too sure of yourself or just a being that powerful. After the conversation she overheard earlier she’s betting on the latter.  
“The nightmares, they were bad enough. Now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these….visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful. Why am I watching people die?! WHY THE HELL Is this hapPENING TO ME?!”  
“I don't know Sammy but we'll figure it out together, okay?” Dean says stealing a quick glance at his brother. “We face the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing.” he says with a shrug.  
“No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this.” Jess glares at Dean silently begging him to open up to his brother about who he is. “Tell the fucking truth Dean. You can't tell me this doesn't freak you out.” Sam states angrily.  
“Sam I am scared for you. I'm honestly scared about what is happening to you. I am pissed at whoever caused it or is doing it to you. But believe you me, you do not weird me out. Okay?”  
Sam nods his head once then looks out the window. Her soul physically aches at the sight of her soulmate in such distress.  
__________________________________________________________  
They pull up as Roger approaches the entrance with a bag of groceries.  
“Hey Roger!” Sam shouts out the window  
“What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me the hell alone.”  
“Please! Just listen to us!” Jess yells jumping out off the truck and aggressively pushing her falling sunglasses back up. Roger jogs inside dropping groceries as he goes.  
“Hey, Roger! We're trying to help!” Sam yells pushing his way inside.  
“Get OUT of my house!”  
“Please!” Sam begs from inside she reaches the door soon enough to see Roger pulling a gun. “Hey, hey whoa look, this isn't necessary. You're in danger.”  
“Yeah, from you! Now get of my property before I call the cops!”  
She turns back to Dean and Cas but they are already jumping the fence.  
According to them by the time they got there he was dead.  
__________________________________________________________  
*Ooooom*  
*Ommmmm*  
*Ommmmmmmm*  
“Dean, Jess, you're not helping.” Sam notes cracking his right eye open to glare at him.  
“Sam ignore your brother as well as your soulmate for the time being. Listen to my voice until it's the only sound you can hear. You're curled up in the impala, John is gone on a month long hunt and you're snuggled into a blanket in the back seat as Led Zeppelin plays in the speakers. Dean is singing softly along to the track believing you're still asleep, and you begin to dose back off.” Sam visibly calms down and Dean watches with a smile on his face. “Okay Sam, take a deep breath and imagine you're back in Rogers house.” Sam's back straightens and Jess watches as though fascinated, he turns his attention back to his patent. “Do you see anything, anything at all that is out of place.”  
“No, everything is neat and put away.”  
“Check the room look for a whisper of sound, a trick of the light.”  
“There's nothing- Wait, I see a shadow.”  
“Can you get a good look at the shadow?”  
Sam turns his head and nods then says “Yes.”  
“How long is the shadow?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Does the shadow appear to belong to a child or an adult?”  
“An adult. Yeah, definitely.”  
“Thin or wide?”  
“What? Oh uh, Thin.”  
“You're doing good, now we need to know how far from the shadow the person is standing.”  
“I..I can't tell- Wait, the shadow is moving.”  
“Take a deep breath through your nose and out through your mouth, then tell me what you see no matter how minor it may seem.”  
“There's a person I think they're reaching out. Their six- seven foot maybe? They're reaching out and turning their hand like- Oh My God. They're turning the lock on the window!”  
“Where is the shadow coming from?”  
“It's on my left. Like the person is to my left but standing just behind me. If I could just turn!”  
“Sam please stop what you're doing and close your eyes. Take a deep breath in through your nose…. and out through your mouth.” Sam visibly complies. “Good, now we're going to repeat. In through your nose….out through your mouth. And again……..Okay now, what does the room smell like?”  
“Like like a hospital, but something's off. It kinda smells like…week old pot pie? But with too much salt.”  
Dean and Cas look to each other and sigh. Their attention is snapped back to Sam as he visibly flinches before snapping out of the hypnotic state.  
Sam looks between them all before saying; “I think Max may be in danger next, whatever we're hunting it's going after the males in the family from eldest to youngest.”  
“Okay, well let's hit the road, now that we have a pattern we might be able to save someone from this family.” Jess declares already standing.  
__________________________________________________________  
Max opens the door. “Thanks for coming but I'm sorry you won't be able to see mom, she's resting, she's pretty wrecked.”  
“Of course.” Cas accepts with a nod  
“All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole.” Dean and Sam smile. They file into the living room and sit down.  
“How are you holding up?” Dean asks  
“Okay.”  
“We’re your Dad and your Uncle close?”  
“Yeah I guess? I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little.”  
“But not much lately?"  
“No, it's not that. It's just....we used to be neighbours when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time.”  
“Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?”  
“It was fine. Why?”  
“All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?”  
“What do you....why do you ask?”  
“Just a question.” Dean says with a shrug  
“No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy.”  
“Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off.”  
“Thank you for having us Maxwell.”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
__________________________________________________________  
“He was lying.” Cas states as soon as the door shuts behind them.  
“What? How do you know?” Sam asks turning around.  
“No one's family is totally normal and happy.” Dean quickly explains  
“Yeah, well maybe his was.” Sam counters  
“What about when he was talking about his old house? Didn't he sound scared to you?” Dean asks.  
“Kinda.” Jess coincides  
“Max isn't telling us something. I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers.”  
__________________________________________________________  
“So how long have you lived here?” Jess asks  
“Going on 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?”  
“No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street.” Dean asks  
“The Millers. They had a little boy called Max. Do you remember them?” Cas asks  
“Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asks  
“In all my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and he’d throw things clear across the street, he was mean but drunk-” *phew* Drunk he was a right bastard. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I’m aware of .”  
“This was going on regularly?”Sam asks horrified  
“Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good.”  
“What do you mean step-mother? Max told us she was his mother.” Sam asks confused.  
“No his real mother died. Some sorta...accident.”  
“Guys..” Sam says wincing as he brings his hand to the side of his head crouching down in pain.  
“Are you ok there?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Sammy responds walking away  
“He has these awful migraines.” Dean explains as Cas and Jess lead Sam to the truck.  
“Thanks for your time.”  
They hear a thud and Dean turns. Sam has collapsed on Jess’s lap. Cas hoists him up bridal style and Jess hops in the back while Cas sits Sam in the passenger side before closing the door.  
“Does he have epilepsy?”  
“What? No, this just begun recently.” he replys attention having been temporarily diverted.  
“You should get him seen by a doctor. Soon. You don't want him driving with whatever is going on with him.”  
“We’re taking him to someone as soon as we figure out a way to help Max.” The man nods and Dean walks back to the truck before hopping in and taking off.  
__________________________________________________________  
Their entering Maxwell Miller's neighborhood when Sam jolts back into awareness.  
“Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing-.”  
“We know.” Jess says from behind him  
“I saw-Wait how'd you know?”  
“It's the only thing that makes since Sam.” Cas responds  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ghosts don't leave shadows.” Dean states  
“Oh.” the car fills with an awkward silence before Sam speaks again “Guys we aren't..we aren't gonna kill him, are we?”  
“Of course not Sam, he's killing monsters.” Dean states as if the question was ludacris.  
“I honestly wouldn't blame him if he killed that useless excuse for a mother figure.” Cas says with vindication.  
“So if we're we're not going to kill Max why are we driving to his house?” Sam asks shrinking in his seat.  
“He may be telekinetic, technogenic or hell even telekinic but he's still a person. We talk to him an' ask him if he wants to come with us when we go to Chuck's place. Hey, promise me you guys will follow my lead on this one. I’ll explain everything once we get to Chuck's.” he says as he pulls into the drive.  
“As long as we're not killing him then yeah…” Sam responds as Dean parks the car. Once finished Dean nods at Cas and they put their hands on his and Jess’s shoulder.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“-afraid I don't know what you're talking about. You know I never did anything!” she says angrily.  
“That's right. You didn't do anything, did you. You didn't stop them, not once.” he opens the kitchen drawer and a pulls out a knife lifting it into the air. Jane begins backing herself into a corner  
“What, what are you…You get out of Max you, you demon!!” she shrieks  
“This is for every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening.”  
“I'm not going to apologise to a demon!”  
Max turns around at the sound of large flapping wings to see the tall man and blond woman from earlier stumbling to either side of reverend Shurley and Dean.  
“What the-!” the tall one begins  
“Wow.” the blond one gapes  
“Father? Father Shurly please help! There is a demon in that boy!”  
“What are you doing here?” Max asks annoyed  
“Aahh, sorry to interrupt.” Dean notes looking to Jane with a glare.  
“Maxwell, may we speek with you?” reverend Shurley requests also glaring at Jane.  
“About what?”  
“It's....it's private. We wouldn't want to bother Miss Miller.. with.. with it.” the tall one says shooting Dean a glare.  
“We won't be long at all, I promise.” the blond sooths  
Max looks to his stepmother and back to TFW “Ok.”  
“Great.”  
They walk out of the kitchen and into the living room while Jane remains pinned to the wall with a knife poised at her tear filled eye.  
“Ok.” Max says leaning back against the wall putting his hands in his pocket. “Go” he says with a wave of his hand.  
“I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened.” the tall one begins  
“What?” he asks incomprehensibly   
“I'm having visions Max. About you.”  
“You're crazy.”  
“Look what you can do, Max. I was drawn here alright? We want to help you.”  
Unshed tears fill Max’s eyes. “No one can help me.”  
“Look we're not asking you to leave your life or even stopping you from killing the bitch in the kitchen.” Dean states  
“We have a friend that can help you, and Sam.” reverend Shurley explains.  
“You don't even have to give up your power.” Dean adds. The tall one looks to Dean questionly.  
“What is this like a real life Dr Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?”  
“Kinda except it's not a school more like a job.”  
Max stares at a letter opener and it raises on its point and begins twirling slowly.  
“Will I have to train for this job?”  
“Depends on what position you want.”  
“How much will I start off getting paid?” he asks pivoting the letter opener at an angle.  
“The lowest you are paid is free housing, clothing and food wherever you go.” reverend Shurley informs him.  
“What, no money?” he asks confused  
“You have to work to get the money.” Dean says with a shrug  
He nods his head thinking it over. “Can I still go to college?” he asks  
“Again it depends on what job you pick. The lower levels and the higher ups, yeah. But the guys in middle management don't get to see anyone outside of their little group without permission. Their boss is a dick.”  
“And where do you rank?”  
“Oh, I’m what normal jobs refer to as the vice president so is Cas.” he says nodding to reverend- no that was probably a lie he's most likely just posing as a reverend.  
”And my stepmother, I can just kill her and you guys will be fine with that?”  
“Our job is to protect humanity. From what we have heard she enabled human monsters. When you stand by and allow harm to come to others you may as well be the perpetrator.” Cas explains soothing his nerves.  
“She never tried to save me. When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I’ve been helpless but now, now I have this. So three days ago when Dad got drunk and he beat me to hell, I knew what I had to do.”  
“Why didn't you just leave?” Sam asks confused  
“It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there.” possibly hurting someone else.. “It was about...not being afraid. When my Dad looked at me which was a rarity in itself, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?”  
“No.” Dean, Cas and Jess respond eyes filled with compassion and rage.  
“He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death.”  
“Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?” Jess asks confused  
“Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault.”  
“She died in your nursery?” Sam and Dean ask unanimously  
“There was a fire-” Max laughs “He'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said said she burned up, pinned to the ceiling!”  
“Wait, what?” Sam asks as he and the blond still.  
“Max, we’re gonna go on outside. If you wanna come with, be sure to come out within the next five minutes.” Dean says grabbing ahold of the tall one’s arm and leading him out of the house. Cas taps the blond woman and she quickly follows.  
__________________________________________________________  
Once out of the house Sam turns to Dean “Dude, what the hell! You don't have a job! You're a hunter!”  
“I can and do have more than one job Sammy.”  
“So what's this secret organization called.” Sammy asks crossing his arms and straightening his back to stand at his full height.  
“I swear I’ll tell you when we get to Chuck's okay?”  
“Does this have anything to do with how you met the Archangel Gabriel?” Sam asks shoulders slumping.  
“Yeah it- oh God I’m so sorry I never told you. I thought- I thought you wouldn't get involved any-”  
“Hey- oh am I interrupting something?”  
Sam looks back to Dean and nods his head once before claping him on the shoulder. “No we were just talking. Are you ready to go?”  
“Uh no, I still need to pack. What will I need?”  
“Clothes most definitely, as well as a separate blanket possibly a sleeping bag. You will need your own personal toiletries. If you have any small things of measurable value you can add them as well.” Cas notes from Dean's side.  
“Yeah, just try not to pack more than two bags.” Jess adds.  
“I can help if you want.” Sam offers  
“No, I think I can handle it. But before I decide anything, I need to see your gifts in action.”  
Sam slumps as Dean speaks up “That's understandable. Just uh try not to freak out.” Dean says looking to a wide eyed Sam.  
Max laughs “Believe me I have had my freak out. Whatever power you have I promise I won't flip out on you.”  
“Well the thing is..I have several powers..” Dean admits rubbing the back of his neck.  
“As do I.” Cas adds  
“Okay, well show an example to the class.” Max says crossing his arms. Dean snaps his fingers and everyone looks around confused.  
“Um, Dean, Nothing happened.” Jess stage whispers.  
“I froze time.”  
“Yeah, right.” Max laughs.  
Dean raises his eyebrows and walks away, the group following. They all still as they reach the middle of the yard. To the left of them a bird is suspended in flight to the right two cars are frozen on the road. Sam looks back and forth jaw gaping.  
“Whow!” Jess says freezing in her steps and bracing herself on Sam.  
“Holy Shit Dude!” Max exclaims bouncing on his heals.  
“What else can you do?” Sam asks as Jess reaches out to pet the bird’s head in awe.  
“Uh, well there's this.” Dean snaps his fingers and the manicured lawn is covered in pies and literal mounds of cash and coins.  
Max let's out a giggle much to his horror then asks. “Wait, what's with all the pies?”  
“Pie is Dean's favorite food.” Sam says absentmindedly before asking “How long have you had this power?”  
“I was born with em.” Dean responds around a mouthful of blueberry pie.  
“Did you use it to feed us growing up?”  
“I used it to feed you.”  
Sam nods “And the motels?”  
“Couldn't upgrade, woulda made John suspicious.” Dean answers before stuffing more pie in his mouth.  
“What about you?” Max asks nodding his head toward Cas  
“Seeing as we are showing off- Cas notes glancing around until Dean snaps everything away. “Who would anyone like to see the roman Olympics?”  
__________________________________________________________  
Dean watches as Sammy and Jess’s faces light up. “Okay now everyone has to be touching a part of Cas for this to work.”  
Sammy and Jess immediately grab ahold of Cas’s shoulders, Max wraps his hand around Cas’s elbow and Dean laces his fingers with his boyfriends. In the blink of an eye they are all in a colosseum in ancient Rome. Dean smiles at Cas as Sam and Max watch the games unfold. By the throwing of the discus the neighboring seats have begun gaping at them rather than the game so Dean nods to Cas who raises his silenced and otherwise invisible jet black wings flying their group back to the Miller's residence in the year 2005 AD.  
“Aw com’on I wanted to see who won!” Max complains  
“If we had stayed anylonger we would have begun to change history and possibly destroy the fabric of our reality.” Cas calmly states.  
“Oh.” Max says deflating “So what's your superpower?” he asks Sammy.  
“Um, I occasionally get premonitions of random people's deaths.” Sam states scratching his arm.  
“Oh...Well that must suck.”  
“After seeing what you guys can do, yeah it kinda does.”  
“Don't worry Sam, I assure you that Chuck will amend the wrong that has been dealt to you.” Cas says with one of his rare smiles.  
“Thanks, but I'm not going to put my faith in anything changing just yet.”  
“On that note, let's hit the road.” Jess says turning and heading for the truck.  
“I still need to pack.” Max says pointing back to his house.


End file.
